Taken
by TheMoonAndStarsLove
Summary: After something happens with Yuuri, Wolfram is kidnapped by a mysterious man in black. Yuuri will do anything to get his fiancee back. BEEN BUMPED UP TO M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys! I'm Della and this is my well, what are you exactly Moon?**

**Moon: I don't know altar ego?**

**Me: Maybe. But the thing is we can be bitches at times.**

**Moon: Whatever. Anyway continue about the story.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Anyway please bear with me! This is my KKM fic. I LOVE this show, but I only watch it for Yuuram :D. **

**Moon: More like obsessed.**

**Me: Yeah your right. Anyway please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MOAH!**

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU CHEATING WIMP!" A beautiful boy with sun kissed hair and emerald green eyes called Wolfram Von Bielefelt screamed chasing the double black king named Yuuri Shibuya, through the garden after the ball celebrating Yuuri getting his Maryoku_ back._

"I swear Wolfram I didn't do anything!" Yuuri tried to convince his fiancée that he was only talking to Lady Anastasia Von Cottz and NOT flirting. How many times did he have to tell Wolfram, he would not cheat on him! Everyday day, every night Wolfram would say it 'CHEATER!' or 'WIMP!' at least five times a day. Though Yuuri could do without the cheater, he had gotten used to being called wimp. Wolfram was right though, he was a wimp. He have had feelings for Wolfram for awhile now, but he didn't have the guts to tell him.

When Wolfram had caught up with Yuuri and leapt on him. The two fell into a bush not realising that it hid the top of a hill. The king and his fiancée stumbled down the hill, still having hold of each other.

When the two reached the bottom they were in quite a position.

Wolfram was lying flat on his back with Yuuri on top of him. Yuuri had his head leaning in the crook of Wolframs neck, both of his legs were on top of his fiancée's, but the best part was both the boys arms were around each other.

Yuuri groaned leaning his head up to see what happened, that's when he realised he was lying on top of Wolfram. But he didn't freak out and jump off him and apologize for what just happened, instead he just stayed where he was and stared at Wolfram. His body didn't move, not because of shock or anything, but because he wanted to stay.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked lifting up his head slightly to see the person on top of him. But when he did his head, he almost collided with Yuuri's. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other. So close that their could feel each other breath.

"Wolf..." Yuuri was looking in Wolfram's beautiful emerald eyes. It seemed as if they were in their own world and no one else existed.

Something was going to happen. Any moment now, their lives would change for forever. Closer, closer their faces got.

"YOUR MAJESTY? WHERE ARE YOU?" Gunter wailed.

Snapping back into reality, Yuuri hurriedly got of Wolfram, "Wolf, I-um..."

Wolfram and Yuuri's face was a red as Cäcilie's Red Sigh in bloom. Good thing it was a night with no moon.

"Oh your Majesty there you are!" Gunter ran down the hill and scooped the King into one of his bone crushing, can suffocate you hugs, "Oh your majesty, I thought you might of been taken by bandit's or little lor-I mean Wolfram might of killed you because he might of thought you cheated on him or,"

"Gunter, Let his Majesty go! He's turning blue!" Conrad told Gunter. He could see Yuuri's now turning blue from the candle lantern he was holding.

"Oh your Majesty I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" Gunter let go off Yuuri, "Please forgive me! I'm sorry your Majesty!"

"That's," Yuuri gasped for breath, "okay."

While his Majesty was gasping for breath, Conrad helped Wolfram up. When he was up on his two feet, he brushed the dirt off and straitened his jacket. He flicked his sun kissed out of his eyes with his left hand and glared at Gunter. Even if it was the last he done, he would KILL Gunter for ruining his almost perfect moment.

"What were you two doing down here?" Conrad asked looking at hil little brother and then at Yuuri.

"Wolfram was chasing me because of my so called 'flirting' with Lady Von Cottz. When he caught me, we kinda tripped into a bush and fell down the hill."

'_Good, he didn't tell them what almost happened. I swear to Shinou, I'll kill Gunter.' _Wolfram thought to himself.

"Come on lets go back to the castle." Conrad insisted.

Everyone nodded, went back up the hill and home.

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

Yuuri had been lying in his bed for a few hours tossing and for once alone, Wolfram said he wanted to sleep in his room tonight, he had a lot to think about.

Yuuri sighed '_He's probably embarrassed about what happened.'_

The double black King had finally had enough of tossing and turning. He sat up and looked out the window, he wanted to talk to Wolfram and he wasn't wait to see him at breakfast. He had to see him now. Yuuri got up and worked out of his room to Wolframs room.

When he got to the dark large wooden door that closed off Wolfram's room from the hall way, Yuuri noticed it was slightly open.

'_Wolfram hates his door open when he sleeps.'_

Wolfram never told him why he hated his door open when he sleeps.

Yuuri open the door to the shock of his life. Using the like of a candle in far corner of the room, he saw a man in a cloak standing at the large, open window with someone over his shoulder. It was Wolfram!

"Who are you and what are you doing with Wolfram?!" The King demanded a answer. But the man didn't say a thing, instead he jumped out of the window.

"NO!" Yuuri screamed running over to the window. All he could do was watch the mystery man take away his betrothed.

Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and about 10 guards came running into the room. With more light in the room, Yuuri could see the mess and Wolframs sword on the ground.

"There's a man in a black coak that just jumped out the window! Go after him, he has Wolfram!" Yuuri commanded the guards. Immediately the guards obeyed him and went outside to find the black cloaked man.

"Did you see what happened?" Gwendal picked up Wolfram's sword and looked at it. It had blood on it which meant his little brother must of left a large gash on his kidnappers body.

"No! When I cam in I was to," Yuuri took a deep breath, " I was to late."

Conrad put a hand on his godsons shoulder, "It wasn't your fault Yuuri."

But Yuuri didn't believe him, it was his fault, because if he told Wolfram how he felt after what happened at the hill, then he might of been in his bed with him instead of his own room. He removed Conrad's hand from his shoulder, "But it is!."

And with that Yuuri left the room to go to his room to get dressed. He was going to help go and look for his fiancée. He didn't give a damn if Conrad and Gwendal didn't wait him too, he was going to save his love.

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

A carriage stopped outside of Shin Makoku. It was black and driven by five horses. A man cam running up to the carriage, it was the man in the black cloak! He had Wolfram over his left shoulder.

"I see you have him." The male with dark red hair said from inside the carriage.

The cloaked man nodded, "Yes Sir Wintt. Now my payment."

'Sir Wintt' opened the small door and kidnapper put the ex-prince in the carriage. The red haired man paid the kidnapper then told the driver to go.

The cloaked man watched as the carriage got further and further away. When he couldn't see it any more, he himself disappeared.

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

In the carriage, Sir Wintt moved from his seat to the seat next to Wolfram. He looked at the beautiful soldier, he ran a finger over his cheek very lightly.

'_So soft. So...Beautiful."_

The man smirked to himself. Maybe getting revenge would be more fun then he thought.

* * *

**Me: Well?**

**Moon: Nice beginning. **

**Me: *smiles* Thank you!**

**Moon: *Smiles back* But what the hell are you going to do to Wolfram!?**

**Me: Simple, what for a update Moon.**

**Moon: Meany! Anyway reviewers get cookies! **

**Me: Yep! But Moon's making them because I apparently make poison.**

**Moon: You do.**

**Me: Cow. Anyway Please review! Please follow! Please fave! And bare with me, at the moment I'm writing two major stories including this.**

**Moon: Hope you have a good evening!**

**Me: Yep! Bye!**

**YUURAM! YUURAM! YUURAM! FOREVER!**


	2. The search

**Okay the votes are in!**

**3 votes for "keep the story the same"**

**1 vote for "Earth"**

**And 1 vote for "just re-write but still in Shin Makoku"**

**So I'm keeping the story the same! Wow I can't believe people wanted the story the same although I gave them the option for me to re-write. That for me is a real complement! Thank you! Oh and about the long wait I'm really really sorry! Now Moon isn't in my head today but in the story!If you want any info about her ask me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a bit longer at 1,778 words I think.**

**To Nickesha: Yep! It may not be in this chapter but soon Yuuri is definitely going to start hell :P**

**And to first guest: You have to wait awhile fore finding out why he want's revenge :D**

**And to everyone else...**

** Thank you so much for the reviews! Faves! Follows! and the votes!**

**Oh and I can't BELIEVE I got 10 followers! Thanks fo much guys!**

* * *

"Damnit."

The groggy voice came from Wolfram's mouth. He was in a cold, wet and dark dungeon, with the only light coming from under the thick, metal door.

His head hurt and his body felt weak. He was trying to remember what happen. But all he could remember was after slicing his intruders arm with his sword, he saw him pull out a houseki stone and he started to feel so weak he fell to his knees and the man in the black cloak hit him over the head. That was the last thing he remembered.

Wolfram tried to stand up but collapsed back on what was mean't to be a bed but was just a metal slab. Before he tried to stand again, a voice started to cackle from the far corner thickened by darkness.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," A male said using a match to light a candle, "I mean your have to save your strength."

Now with the candle lit Wolfram could see a man walking towards him. He had deep, dark red hair and ice blue eyes that sent shivers down Wolfram's spine, it felt like he was looking strait through his soul. Looking away from the mans eyes, Wolfram saw he was holding a staff with a houseki stone at the end of it.

"Where am I!? And who the hell are you!?" His emerald eye's could just hide the fear that Wolfram was feeling. He shouldn't be scared! He was a soldier! He had fought in a ragging war an yet he was not as scared then as he was now. No, this was a different fear. A fear of helplessness. With a houseki stone around, Wolfram wouldn't be able to fight, let alone escape.

"I'm Sir Leonardo Wintt." The latter smiled cunningly at Wolfram walking closer to the soldier who was moving further away, "And as for where you are, it wouldn't be as much fun if I told you, now would it?"

Wolfram's back hit the corner as Sir Wintt got closer and closer. The man stopped when he was only a mere half foot away from Wolfram. But just because his legs stopped though, doesn't mean that his face didn't. His face got even closer and closer to the soldier. He was only inches away from Wolfram's face before...

**_OOF!_**

Wolfram kicked Sir Wintt in the gut, away from him before he could try and do anything unsavory.

Stumbling backwards, Sir Wintt dropped the houseki stone on stone ground and instantly it smashed into hundreds of pieces. With the stone smashed, all the power it harnessed was now gone and Wolfram could feel his strength coming back.

"Don't you dare try to do anything like that again!" Wolfram exclaimed, getting up and glaring at the man who dared to get so close to him.

Sir Wintt groaned at the pain that Wolfram had inflicted upon him. Hearing his cry's, guards ran into the dungeon to see what was wrong. Before Wolfram could do anything, the soldiers had drawn their swords and pointed them at the sun kissed haired soldier.

"Sir are you alright?" One of the soldiers helped Sir Wintt up onto his feet, but he shoved him away, "Put your swords down, none of you are allowed to hurt a single beautiful strand on his head."

The guards left and so did Sir Wintt, but not before he turned around and smirked at his prisoner, "Till next my dear Wolfram."

If he hadn't of left just after he said that, Wolfram would of killed him with his own bare hands!

_'Who does that man think he is?! My dear Wolfram? Doesn't that man know he should not speak to someone who is already betrothed!'_

Although he was angry, Wolfram felt sickened and kind of frightened at the way Sir Wintt had acted around him. But what frightened him more is not knowing why he was kidnapped and what might happen.

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

As soon as Gwendal heard what happened, he took his soldiers out to look for his baby brother. He told Conrad to stay behind to make sure no one tried to take their King. But Yuuri had a different idea. After getting dressed into his uniform, Yuuri ran out of the castle and to the stables, ignoring the wails of Gunter. Although Conrad wanted to keep Yuuri safe, something inside in was telling him to let the King be.

"But your Majesty!" Gunter ran after the King with Conrad not far behind, "You should go back into the castle, where it's sa-"

"No!" The adviser and swordsman jumped back. They could hear Yuuri's voice getting darker and deeper, "Wolfram is not only my friend but my fiancée, when something like this happens it's my duty to look for him."

Before getting on his horse, Yuuri faced his friends and gave them a slight smile, "I know you guys just want to protect me being the King and all. But I've made up my mind, I AM going to look for him."

Gunter and Conrad didn't say anything else to stop him. That's what made Yuuri a great King and friend was that he would do anything to help. Even if it meant putting himself in danger.

After hearing that no one was going to object anymore, Yuuri mounted his horse with Conrad getting on his too, then told Gunter to stay in the castle just in case someone sent a ransom note.

"And Gunter,"

"Yes your majesty?"

"If Greta wakes up and asks what's going on, do not tell her..." Yuuri took in a deep breath of the cold night air before continuing, "As her father, it's my job to tell her of these situations."

The lilac haired man smiled at his King. He understood what he meant. Being a father himself, Gunter remembered situations when he wanted tell Gisela, so he would be there to be a father, a comforter if needed.

"Oh your majesty! How caring you are can not be described with mere words! When all this is over I will write a poem about how caring and selfless you are!"

Gunter continued, not realising that Yuuri and Conrad had already left to search for Wolfram. He didn't even realised that they had gone when Anissina's old apprentice but new assistant , Moon Dias, came up behind him and spoke.

"Gunter."

But he didn't listen, "Then the poem will say how the beauty of your deep black hair-"

"Gunter."

"You are the kindest, most wonderful, selfless King th-"

"Gunter! They already gone!" Moon's yell snapped Gunter out of his poetic ideas.

"Oh, didn't the King what to listen to me? Does he hate my poetry?" Gunter sniffed as his eyes filled with tears. All Moon could do was sigh. She had known Gunter and the others of Blood Pledge Castle all her life and their was only way she could fully describe Gunter.

Strange. Really, really strange.

"Gunter the King doesn't hate you. He's just really wants to get Wolfram back." Moon explained. She hadn't known Yuuri for long but the way that he acted around his fiancée, Moon knew that he loved him. No matter how much he try's to deny it, he did. After all, who wouldn't love that spoiled, snobbish, obsessive, blond brat?

Gunter looked up to the sky. Even though there was no moon, the stars were beautiful.

"Yes I guess your right."

Moon smiled at the Kings adviser, she loved it when Gunter said that. Moon and Gunter continued talking for a while but stopped when a small had tugged a Gunter's sleeve.

"Gunter?" A pair of big brown eyes looked up at violet ones, "What's going on? Where's Daddy Yuuri and Papa Wolfram?"

How was Gunter going tell her? King Yuuri had given him strict orders not to tell her what was going on, for he would tell her when he got back. He had to come up with something quick before...

"Yuuri and everyone's gone out on a secret mission Greta." Moon knelt done with a sad but comforting smile her face,"But I can don't have permission to tell you, so your Daddy Yuuri will have to when he gets back."

Greta tilted her head picking up on the sadness but went along with Moon, "Okay." She smiled straitening her head up again. Greta said that since she was up she was going to Anissina's lab because she usually stays up late working on inventions.

Wanting to keep the young princess calm, the adviser and lab assistant let her go to Anissina's.

"Ya know Anissina goes even more mad scientist at night...when she's tired...and grumpy." Moon commented

Gunters eyes widened, "Oh no. You bett-"

"Yeah." The chocolate haired one dashed off to join Greta and Anissina. Gunter watched Moon run off fast as lightening, he wondered what went through the mind of a mad scientist assistant.

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

Conrad and Gwendal had met up on a hill on the outside of town. They stopped for a moment to discuss their baby brother being taken.

"Any idea?" Gwendal asked Codrad who looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Actually yes." He responded and turned his gaze to Gwendal, "Wolfram's been training a new soldier. Yosak's told me he noticed the new soldier had been following Wolfram and hiding in bushes watching him."

The oldest brothers eye twitch. What was this man doing following his brother in such? His anger was starting to go over boiling point.

"What is his name?" Gwendal asked looking over the forest in front of him. It looked like stars were scattered among the trees because of the soldiers using so many torches.

"Linc Schäfer." Conrad followed Gwendal's gaze. He saw Yuuri riding up the hill on Ao.

"What are you talking about?" The King asked stopping his horse in front of the two brothers. His face looked tired, but he tried to hide it.

Gwendal gave Yuuri a nod but his face stayed emotionless, "Yes we think one of Wolframs new soldiers might of had something to do with it."

"Yosak said that that this 'Linc Schäfer been following him everywhere." Conrad finished Gwendal answer.

Yuuri flashed a wide smile "Great! Now we have a lead!" He made his horse gallop strait pass Conrad and Gwendal, towards the city.

"Where are you going your Majesty?" Gwendal yelled chasing Yuuri along with Conrad.

"I'm going to question this 'Linc Schäfer!" The double black yelled back. He wanted to know why this man was following his Fiancée.

* * *

**There ya go! What do you think? I hope you liked it. And again I'm sorry for not updating but I probably won't update the next chapter for awhile either. I'm in the first year of high school this year and even though school doesn't start for awhile, it does for me because I'm home-schooled. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

**Oh about my other stories. I will be updating Kidnapped (A.T.O.M) next week I hope and Shipwrecked (KKM) I can finish the second chapter because I wanted to get this chapter done first!**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Bye!**

**Moon: (walks in) I'm back!**

**Me: Damn! And I was really enjoying the peace :/**


	3. Hit Him With His Purse

_**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Now to review replys!**_

_**Sawyer Fan: Sir Wintt is certainly creepy! I love to make those sort of villians though, their fun to hurt :P**_

_**YuuRam4eva417: I'm glad you like my story :)**_

_**Nitishu (Toto): Here's more! And the authors not at the end when your finished with the story, Moon made something for you...**_

_**Demons-Hot-As-Hell: Here is more!**_

_**Karolinami: Don't worry, Wolfram will get his revenge n.n**_

_**Thank you everone else for your great reviews! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**DISCLAIMER! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN KKM. I ONLY OWN MOON, SIR WINTT AND LINC SCHAFER!**_

_**WARNING! BLOOD AND CUTTING**_

_**Thoughts are in ITALICS!**_

* * *

Yuuri had galloped through the castle grounds and into the courtyards. He jumped of his horse and gave the reigns to a servant that had come out.

"Your Majes-" While getting off his horse, Conrad's words were cut short by Yuuri.

"Conrad..."

"Sorry." The soldier knew what he had done wrong straight away, "Yuuri, where are you going?"

The double back turned around to face the brothers and his face went slightly serious for a moment, "I'm going to ask Yosak where this Linc Schafer lives so we can interrogate him."

Yuuri started to run towards Yosak's room before Gunter could come out and lock him inside to 'protect him'.

"I'm going back to the search party." Gwendal didn't get off his horse. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Make sure the King doesn't go into Maoh mode while interviewing Schafer."

Conrad gave his brother a nod before he left then chased after Yuuri.

Yuuri had already made it to Yosak's and knocked on the wooden door and waiting for the spy to open his door.

Yosak opened the door to reveal him as Mrs Biceps? What the hell was he doing in drag when Wolfram was missing!

"Oh hey kiddo, what you doing here?" Yosak acted as if everything was normal.

"I wanted to ask you about something. But first I want to know why your in drag while Wolfram's missing." Yuuri's voice didn't sound completely normal. It sounded like the Maoh was mixed in there somewhere.

"Oh I was about to go and ask the people in town if they had seen the Prince, so I got dressed to blend in." Blend in? Normal certainly wasn't in Yosak's vocabulary. It was either he didn't know his muscles gave him away or he was really liked wearing a dress, most likely option two.

"What did you want to ask me?"

Yuuri snapped out of his thought of how Yosak could think he would blend in to answer him, "Do you know where Linc Schafer lives? He might be connected to Wolfram's kidnapping."

The man in drag said he would be back in a moment. While Yuuri waited, Conrad walked up next to him.

"Where'd Gwendal go?" Yuuri crossed his arms impatiently.

"He went back to join the search party." Conrad notified the King. He couldn't help but see the concern on Yuuri's face. The two stayed quite until Yosak came back with piece of paper in his hand.

"He lives on in the blue house on the edge of town-Oh hey Captain." Yosak gave the profile about Linc Schafer To Yuuri.

"Thanks Yosak!" Yuuri chirped looking up from the piece of paper and smiled his goofy smile.

"No problem kiddo." Yosak said grabbing a handbag. No. A pink handbag, before stepping out of his room, "Well I better get going to find out of anyone had seen anything."

The man in drag winked at the now blushing Conrad before brushing past the two other but the soldier grabbed his wrist.

"Actually Yosak," Conrad began. "Can you stay here while we interview Schafer?"

But Yosak didn't turn around.

"And if he doesn't talk you can hit him with you purse."

He immanently turned around his face was serious for the first two words but then went cheeky and flirty.

"Man bag but okay!" Yosak exclaimed. "But really Captain, you shouldn't use your little brothers kidnapping as a excuse to have me around."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sir Leonardo Wintt walked down the long corridor lit up by a row of candle chandeliers. The pain in his stomach where Wolfram had kicked him had now eased and he could walk without pain. He had to admit even though the soldier was half weakened, he still had one hell of a kick.

'_I've seen some beautiful demons, especially woman but Wolfram is something else.' _Sir Wintt thought to himself. The first time he had heard about how handsome Wolfram Von Beliefelt was he didn't believe them, at least not until he had seen him for himself.

'_Too bad he comes from that murderous family. As for the King, he doesn't deserve such a treasure.'_

Sir Wintt continued walking down the corridor until he reached a pair of oak doors. He walked through the doors into a room that looked like a...shrine? The small candles around the table in the middle of the room only let out a small bit of light but it was enough to see the room. The room walls had portraits of men and woman everywhere, practically everyone either had a deep hade of red hair or sharp, crystal blue eyes. It was obvious that they were all related.

Sir Wintt put a hand on a portrait of a older woman with her red, silver tinged hair in a bun. She had hazel eyes and pale white skin that seemed to enhance her red hair. Even though she showed a small smile her eyes showed bitterness.

"I swear I will get revenge for the lost ones of our family." Leonardo took his hand off the portrait and walked into the middle of the room and stood in the middle of the carving on the floor. The engraving was of a dragon on it's back with a sword being plunged through it's chest by a man, there were drips of read over the carving but this was not paint...

"Our family will be avenged!" Sir Wintt took his sword out of it's sheathe and slashed his right arm. He cackled as his crimson blood stained the floor. As fantasies of spilling the Maoh and the Royal Family's blood on that very spot instead of his own flooded his mind.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Darkness consumed the cell the blond soldier was in. It had been a couple of hours since his kidnapper left and every minute that pasted felt like a eternity to him.

"Why take me?" Wolfram whispered to himself. The same thing had been going through ever since he woke up. Why did they take when they could of take Yuuri himself, or Greta. Not that he would wish it on anyone else, especially not his daughter.

Wolfram closed his eyes for a second but opened them when the three inch metal door opened to reveal a tall man with long dark blue hair put in a neat ponytail, holding a candle in his hand. Wolfram wasn't able to see his eyes because of the hair in his face.

"Hello there, you must be Wolfram Von Belefielt." The man walked in closing the door behind him. "I'm Robert Finch."

Wolfram stood up and sent the man a glare but only received a laugh.

"I heard you were a feisty one, but I guess that comes from your demon blood." Robert spat out the word demon like it was venom. This man was human, along with everyone else working with Sir Wintt and also hated demons.

"Why are you here?" Wolfram asked not caring if he was laughing or not.

Robert stopped laughing and became dead serious, he walked up to Wolfram, raised his hand above his head and backhand the blonde across the right cheek.

"You don't remember my name? You killed my brother Miguel Finch!" The angry man grabbed Wolfram by the neck and pushed him against the stone wall tightening his grip. "Your going to pay you little bastard."

Wolfram tried to kick the man away but was loosing feeling in his limbs as he tried but failed to breath.

"I-I h-ad no ch-oice!" Everything started to go black again as Wolfram fell into unconsciousness.

Robert was still holding a firm grip on Wolframs neck when...

"What the hell is going on here?!" The metal door flew open and to reveal a very pissed Sir Leonardo Wintt.

Robert released Wolfram and let his body crumble on the floor. The man had thought Sir Wintt was going away for a few hours and he had enough time to kill the little brat before he got back.

"I order you to tell me what is going on!" Sir Wintt strolled over to the traitor and grabbed his collar, pulling him off the ground.

"Boss I'm s-sorry I just- I just..."

"...Made the last decision of your sorry life." Leonardo Wintt threw Robert Finch into the arms of the guards behind him. "Kill him, and make sure it's not a pleasant death."

The guards dragged the begging man away to execute him just like their boss had told them too.

Sir Wintt walked over to Wolfram and saw he was still breathing. He sighed with relief, if the Prince was dead his plan would fall to pieces.

He picked up the sleeping beauty and placed him on the metal slam that was meant to be a bed and placed him on it. He ran his thumb over the mark that Robert Finch had made.

'_How dare that useless man mark such a beauty._'

Sir Wintt smirked then kissed Wolframs cheek before getting up and walking out.

_**With Yuuri, Conrad And Yosak In Drag.**_

The trio were in a quite large interrogating room waiting for the guards they sent out to bring in Linc Schafer. Apparently Linc's mother, sister and himself lived with his grandmother after his father died in the war twenty years ago, at the time he was only fifty nine.

"Where are they?" Yuuri paced back and forth impatiently, they had told the guards a hour an a half ago to go and get Linc but still they were not back.

"Yuuri you must remember that Schafer lives on the other end of town." Conrad reassuringly put his hand on the King's soldier to try and make him stop worrying. "They should be here any minute."

Right on cue the door opened revealing said person. Yuuri moved away from Conrad to go and stand in the corner.

"Sit him down." Conrad told the guards with a stern and firm voice. He wanted to get what ever this man was hiding out of him right away so that they could find his brother.

The guards done as they were told and put the clueless Linc Schafer in a chair straight across from Conrad. Yuuri and Yosak waited in the shadows for the right moment to come out.

"Lord Weller?" Linc asked."No disrespect, but why was I called to the castle at this unholy hour?"

Conrad kept silent for a moment but then started to speak. "My resources tell me that you've been following Lord Wolfram Von Belefielt."

Instead of replying, Linc watched as the flames from the candle flicked like they were dancing on the melting wax.

"Why have you been following Wolfram Schafer?!" Conrad asked again, his voice raising as he stood up . Linc was so shocked that he moved back too fast making him and his chair fall over. He hit the ground with a mighty thud.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and started to back away when he saw two figures walk out from the deep darkness of the corner.

"I-I..." Linc stammered.

Conrad got closer to him and said, "Don't make this difficult Schafer, all we want to know is why."

"You can't help him even if I do tell you!" Linc yelled back at him.

"Linc Schafer..."

Yuuri walked into the light to reveal himself, which if was possible made Linc even more afraid of what was happening.

Yosak who was still hidden by the shadows, and Conrad stared at Yuuri. They heard his voice wasn't right and in the faint light they could see that their Kings hair had grown past shoulder length. The room lit up with a blue glow.

"Th-the M-m-maoh!" Linc shook with fear at the sight in front of him. He thought he was scared before, well now he was close to having a heart attack from what was happening.

"Linc Schafer! As the Maoh I order you to tell us why you were following Wolfram Von Belefielt for your own good." Wind started to blow around the room. "Now tell me!"

"Ahh!" Linc screamed while he ducked to avoid the chair flying around in the air because of the wind.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!" Linc was on his knees with his hands over his head sobbing.

The wind calmed and the glow died down. Yuuri's hair went back to normal along with his voice.

"Start talking then." Yosak said when he was fixing his dress.

"O-okay." Inhaled before he began. "F-four weeks ago when I started as one of Lord Von Belefielt's troops, I was approached by a man in black. You see my family's been going through a really, really hard time and my little sisters sick and I also have to take care of the rest of my family since no one else works, but we're just getting by with a soldier's salary." Linc stopped for a moment to breath before continuing. "This man approached me and told me if I follow Lord Von Belefielt that he would give me all the money I need to take care of my sister and family. I only gave him information on Lord Von Belefielt lifestyle and routine. I swear I don't know this was going to happen! If I knew where they were I would tell you!"

Linc started to beg for forgiveness at Yuuri's feet. Yuuri had taken and was now thinking of how to deal with the situation.

"For this act you can be imprisoned for life." Yosak pointed out to the sobbing soldier. He knew if Gwendal or Conrad had it their way it would be a much heavier change. Most likely death.

Linc started to sob. "Please don't! I swear I'll work harder than anyone else! I'll help you what ever way I can! If I get imprisoned who will take care of my family? We have no one else!"

Although Conrad and Yosak felt differently, Yuuri done what Yuuri done best!

He saw the good in Linc Schafer.

"Alright I'll let you go..." Yuuri helped Linc up onto his feet.

"Your Majesty!" Conrad tried to get the double black to reconsider. He didn't agree with letting Linc get off so easily. After all this man helped in the kidnapping of his baby brother.

"...But you will be on house arrest until Wolfram is found. Then and only then will you go on trial for your crime." Yuuri explained making Conrad and Yosak feel slightly better.

There was one thing Linc wondered. "But how can I take care of my sister and family?"

"I'll pay for your sister's treatment and you'll have paid leave." Yuuri smiled his goofy smile.

Yosak escorted Linc Schafer out of the room, castle and back to his house. Conrad and Yuuri slowly made out of the room.

"Now we ca-" Yuuri interrupted himself with a yawn. Conrad saw that the double black was tired and suggested that he should go to bed.

"I cant go to bed, Wolfram wouldn't if I was kidnapped!" Yuuri argued.

"No disrespect your Majesty but Wolfram is a soldier trained for these kind of situations anf your not." His godfather stated.

The King sighed. "Fine I'll go to bed. _But I don't think I'll get that much sleep._" Conrad took Yuuri to his room before going off to do more research and fill Gwendal on the details.

* * *

**_Moon: What. The. Hell_**

**_Me: I dunno. I thought it was good..._**

**_Moon: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO WOLFIE!_**

**_Me: He may or may not get hurt (evil, pervert grin)_**

**_Moon: you sick *beeeeeeeeeeeeep*_**

**_Me: Didn't you have something to give to Toto Moon?_**

**_Moon: Oh yes! *grabs basket of cookies* This is for you! Don't worry their not poisonous! *Grabs toto's hand and puuls her outside to reveal a very large jumping castle and the kamakazi* We're going to have so much fun without Della! *Goes on the rise with Toto*_**

**_Me: I feel so lonely an neglected. T.T_**

**_ANNOUNCMENT!_**

**_I AM SAD TO TELL YOU THAT I WILL BE UPDATING LATE NEXT MONTH BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER! MY MUM IS ONLY LETTING ME UPDATE THIS AND CHECKING MY EMAIL AND THAT'S IT! I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT MONTH! (Or earlier I hope)_**


	4. Promise Written In Blood

**Hey Everyone! Looks-well READ who's back! :D The creator of that rat bastard known as Sir Wintt! Damn I hate him but yet it's fun to write him. If no one hates him now they will soon! Thank you so much everyone for your wonderful reviews! Seriously 21 reviews for 3 chapters?! You guys are AWESOME!**

** Nickesha: Obsessed is a understatement **

**TanizYami: Thanks :). I think people are gonna hate me for what's going to happen in the future T.T**

**Guest (Sawyer Fan): :D Well lets just skip how I was allowed back on to write...I blame my Grandpa for the whole man bag thing, he can really be a comedian. Pervert is right! Sometimes it's hard for me to hurt poor Wolfie :(.  
**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! Oh and I'm putting Greta into my stories more because she is such a sweet child!**

**I DO NOT OWN KKM!**

* * *

The golden sun shone through the glass and into the King's chambers. Said King was sitting up in bed watching the sky outside, looking at the sun reminded him of his dear fiancee. Wolfram's blond hair looked like the sun had touched him and blessed him.

And then there were those eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes. Yuuri could look into those eyes all day until the sun set and then into the night. Emeralds had become the King's favourite gemstone since he fell in love.

The double black sighed in despair. All he wanted was Wolfram back, his Wolfram.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrri!" He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his daughter's distressed voice. The door was slammed open then shut by Greta before she ran over to Yuuri, jumped on him and started to cry.

He held his adoptive daughter tightly then asked concerned. "Greta what's wrong?"

"The maids are saying that Papa Wolfram's been kidnapped. Is it true?"

And that was exactly how Yuuri did _**not **_want his daughter to find out. He wanted to tell his daughter because it was up to him to do so, being _he _was her father. He held his daughter tightly to try and comfort her.

"Yes it is Greta." The King told her. "But don't worry, I'm going to get Wolfram back."

Greta stopped crying for a moment and sniffed. "You p-promise?"

"Greta I promise you that I will get Wolfram back." Yuuri smiled his goofy smile at his daughter, he received a smile back.  
"I know you will! I just know you will!" She squealed happily as she hugged her father.

She let him go and jumped off the bed, but when she landed on the ground she slipped on a pinky, silky nightgown. The double black quickly got up to help his daughter up.

"Greta are you alright?" He asked helping her back up.

But Greta's smile didn't disappear even though she hurt her elbow. "I'm okay!" She reached down and picked up the nightgown. "Daddy do you Papa Wolfram think looks beautiful in this?"

Yuuri's cheeks had a hint of pink on them as he sweat dropped. Where did she get that question from the nightgown?

"Greta, I think Wolfram looks beautiful all the time."

...

Gunter and Conrad sat at a table across from Gwendal in his office discussing the situation. They all only got an hours sleep tops last night, they were either busy looking for Wolfram or just couldn't sleep. Their discussion came to a halt when the door opened to reveal Moon in her nightgown.

Her blue nightgown had extremely long sleeves that pasted her hands, the bottom of the nightgown didn't quite reach her knees and she showed a little cleavage. It also rested just off the shoulders like Wolfram's nightgown did, actually it looked almost exactly like the soldiers nightgown except different colour, no bows , longer sleeves and went a little lower at the chest.

Everyone in the room just ignored it since Moon had a habit of coming to breakfast, family meetings or going outside in her nightgown if she had a long night.

"Any more leads?" Moon asked sitting down and taking of her glasses to put her contacts in.

Gwendal shook his head. "No, not since last night." He paused. "I presume Anissina informed you about what happened?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"How was Greta last night?" Gunter fiddled with his hands hopping that the Princess didn't find out about anything.

Moon finished putting in her first contact before answering. "She was fine. She stayed up with Anissina and me until one thirty." Then smirked. "But your still dead Gun-Gun, the Princess found out this morning from those damn gossiping maids."

Gunter's eyes widened. He started to wail how 'his Majesty wont forgive him for disobeying him' and the usual pathetic stuff. Gwendal and Moon rubbed their temples at the same time while Conrad shook his head.

"Gunter I'm sure his Majesty will forgive you." Conrad assured him. "After all, it wasn't you who told Greta was it?"

Gunter didn't listen (again) and ran out of the room crying. "Oh your Majesty! I'm so sorry!"

The brunette girl stood up, locked the door then sat back down, she put in her other contact before picking up Linc Schafer's folder and read it.

"Poor guy."

Gwendal and Conrad looked at her slightly annoyed. "How so?" The said in sync.

Moon chuckled a little. "Think about it, the Maoh was pissed with him. Poor guy would of shit himself."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Through a dark medieval style hall is where Wolfram was being lead by four guards. For some reason the bastard known as 'Sir Wintt ' wanted to see the blond out of his cell. It had been over twelve hours since he had been kidnapped and Wolfram was started to get really annoyed with everything because he hadn't the slightest idea why he was here. And he was also getting peeved with the perverts in this place.

"You know maybe after Sir Wintt has his way with him, he might let us have our way." Wolfram heard one of the guards behind him say.

The other replied. "Damn I hope so." The man smiled a perverted smile. He sneaked his hand onto Wolfram's shoulder then leaned towards his ear and whispered. "You would like that too wouldn't you? you little who-"

The man wasn't able to finish because Wolfram had elbowed him in the stomach then bought his fist up to slam into the guards face.

His comments had gone to far! How dare a low live, disgusting, perverted man say such things to Wolfram Von Bielefelt! He had no damn right! After all, let the records show that Wolfram was a pure virgin!

After the first guard was on the ground he attacked the second guard that was behind him. His fist connected with the man's face and then his kicked him on the opposite side of the face. The guards that where in front of him grabbed him by the shoulders while another man appeared with a houseki and pointed it at Wolfram, immediately it weakened him making him fall to his knee's.

"Which own of you had the damn stupid idea to not put cuffs on him?" The one holding the houseki stone asked them sternly but on one answered him. "Damn Morons! If this happens again I'll have all your head sent to Sir Wintt on silver platters!"

The man threw a pair of cuffs to restrain Wolfram and put the houseki stone in a pouch then also gave it to a guard. "Only use this if necessary."

Once the stone was in the pouch Wolfram could feel the strength coming back into his legs. After a few moments he was able to stand up again and be taken to where ever he was going to be taken originally.

**...**

The guards once they reached a pair of thick of doors. The slowly opened the door then shoved Wolfram in before closing the doors behind him. The room he had been pushed into looked shrine-like, the portraits around the room had candles and flowers around them, the flowers were all dark purple roses and the candles had red and purple wax instead of white. While looking around the room, Wolfram noticed a carving on the floor. The engraving was of a dragon on it's back with a sword being plunged through it's chest by a man, their were red marks around and on the carving. Wolfram walked over to the red marks, their was a few fresh spots, he knelt down and touched the marks.

'_Strange, it doesn't feel like paint.' _Wolfram thought then sniffed the substance on his hands.

His eyes widened, the metallic smell nauseated him. He knew all too well.

It was blood...

"Hello Lord Von Bielefelt." said boy quickly stood up and faced the man coming out of the shadows. It was that damn perverted Sir Wintt. His smirk was sinister and eerie, he was dressed in a grey uniform that was almost exactly like Gunter's except it had white edging (?),and didn't have the high neck over cloak, but instead had a white cloak with a hood that was down at the moment.

Wolfram remained silent. Staring the man in the eye, he refused to be intimidated by his kidnapper.

Sir Wintt walked closer to the blond soldier, until he was a foot away from him. The room was cold and had a darkness about it, there was something about this man that crept Wolfram out. The red head raised his hand to touch the boys face but he jumped away.

Not because of Sir Wintt about to touch him (though that's is a reason), but because of the blood dripping from his arm onto his hand.

The man looked hurt for a moment then saw his arm. He smirked again. "Blood. I sign all my promises in blood Lord Von Bielefelt." Within a flash Sir Wintt had seized Wolfram by his arms and pinned him to the wall. "I made a promise Wolfram..."

The solider tried to get out of his grip but Sir Wintt held his tight and whispered in is ear.

"...A promise that _you will be mine."_

* * *

**Anyone else get the chills? I did and I wrote it! D: Oh Wolfie! I hope I write Yuuri saving you soon! Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and hate Sir Wintt more! That rat bastard... Anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Okay read your reviews next time guys! Since I can't see you or read you guys unless you review...I'M NOT FORCING YOU TOO! **

**Enjoy the cookies *gives everyone cookies***


	5. Angel

_**OH MY KSDJIWEDSCX! It's a update when I only posted the last chapter a couple of days ago! And it's over 3500 words long! :D Well this one is an Easter present for all my wonderful readers! :D Now to review answering.**_

_**YuuRam4eva417: Trust me, your not the only one that thinks that :D (Lady Celi for da win!)**_

_**Sawyer Fan: That rat bastard is sick, especially in this chappy! Yuuri saving Wolfram, well you'll have to read and see! I thought that was a nice touch Wolfram defending himself :D**_

_**Nitishu: It gave me the chills!**_

_**Okay everyone one, be warned I SUCK at fight scenes and I wrote this while before going to bed (sooooooo tired). Please forgive me if this is crappy towards the end because Me is tired**_** ^O^ (yawn) Happy Easter!**

_**DISCLAMER!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KKM! **_

* * *

Yuuri, Gunter, Conrad and Gwendal sat in the the Kings office. A mere half an hour had pasted since the young Princess found out about what really happened to her blond father. Yuuri was able to calm her down and reassure her that he was going to get Wolfram back. Now how he was going to get him back was another story. They hadn't had any more leads since Linc Schafer and even that didn't get them anywhere.

The silence was deafening in the office...Well that was until they heard Moon scream.

"That moronic, son of a bitch!"

The pissed off brunette slammed the door open and stomped in. Gunter cringed at the woman, just like he was of Anissina, the King's advisor was petrified of Moon.

"What's wrong?" Gwendal asked as his eye twitched from the sudden outburst.

Moon inhaled and exhaled to calm herself before answering. "That son of a bitch called my uncle has just called me back to the Dias lands for some reason! I stopped listening after the words 'come back'." The actions before didn't help one bi, she was still fuming.

"Well can't you send a messenger dove to explain?" Yuuri's suggested standing up. "After all, we need you here to help us find Wolfram."

"It would be best if you go."

Everyone stared at Gwendal waiting for an explanation to why they should let someone with such skills in magic and crystals go when their loved one was missing.

Gwendal sighed then explained. "We can't give them a truthful answer if you don't leave, but at the same time we can't lie because if the ten Aristocrats find out, their trust in us will fall."

As much as everyone hated it, what the blue eyed man had said did make a great deal of sense.

"He's right." Gunter agreed. "Everyone knows that someone is missing but what they don't know is that it's Wolfram. We all need to keep what happened to Wolfram a secret."

Moon stared at Gunter flabbergasted. Reluctantly she agreed, she said her goodbyes before leaving to go pack since the carriage would be arriving in an hour. Once she left the room went silent again, no one having anything to say.

Finally with the silence getting to him, Yuuri told everyone he was going for a walk in the garden. Alone.

…...

The castle garden was so peaceful. The only noises that could be heard in this serene place was the birds singing and the leaves rustling in the wind. All around was lush and green, with the beautiful roses giving the sanctuary a wonderful smell.

Yuuri walked around the area and stopped at the place where Wolfram and him fell the night his beloved fiancee was taken.

'_Why didn't I just tell him?' _Regret filled Yuuri''s heart every time he thought of Wolfram. He had so many chances to confess to him and yet Yuuri always pushed him away. He loved the little blond brat with all his heart and once he got him back, the double black would not let _**anyone **_take him away again.

The peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by a distressed call...

"Your Majesty!" Yuuri turned around to see Lady Celi running towards him. It appeared she was was waving a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hello Lady Celi." Yuuri greeted her as she stopped in front of him.

The middle-aged woman caught her breath and gave the piece of paper to Yuuri. "Oh your Majesty! I just received this by messenger dove. It involves our darling Wolfie's kidnap."

Yuuri immediately took the piece of paper out of her hand and read it.

_Dear 27__th__ Maoh of the Demon Kingdom, Yuuri Shibuya._

_I'm guessing your wondering what happened to that handsome boy named Wolfram Von Bielefelt? Don't worry, he's safe in my care at the moment_. _Instead of explaining in this letter I want to meet up with you at nine pm tonight in the clearing in the middle of the forest outside of the Kingdom. With Lady Cecilia Von Spitzweg. Bring no one else. I'll explain then and only then why I have the beautiful Lord Von Bielefelt._

_Until tonight._

_Sir Leonardo Wintt._

"Your Majesty you have no idea what this man is capable of. If it's really him that's holding Wolfram, I am in extreme fear of his safety." A few tears fell down the former Maoh's face. She knew this man and his capabilities.

Yuuri held the paper tightly. "Who is he?"

Lady Celi guided the King to a bench and sat down with him before explaining.

"It all started when I was Queen."

_**[}**__**Flash Back**__**{]**_

The 26th Maoh, Lady Celi was sitting in the meeting hall with the Ten Aristocrats. They war was getting worse with every moment that passed by, and now it had gotten worse with a new enemy in their sights. This new enemy had been helping the humans with inventions, crystals and winning.

"How can we be sure it was them? The Wintt's have been loyal and trustworthy since the time of the 14th Maoh King Ronald Gamma. Can't we just give them a chance!"

Lady Celi's pleas fell on deaf eyes though as no one continued to listen to her. She trusted Leah Wintt with her life and would do anything to try and help her and her family.

"Mother these people were caught red handed with the houseki crystals in their home, along with other things to prove them guilty." The Prince and Lord of Voltaire lands, Gwendal explained to his Mother trying to bring sense to her.

"But-"

Gunter interrupted the Queen. "We are sorry your Majesty but the decision has already been made."

Tears began to form in Lady Celi's eyes. She stood up and walked out of the hall, she couldn't listen to them any more! The Wintt's had always stood by the Demon Kingdom, and now siding with the humans? No, something just wasn't right.

…...

Lady Celi sat on her bed with her youngest son Wolfram's head on her lap asleep. She had asked her young boy to be with her since he always seemed to make her smile. If it was going though the mourning of a friend, or a hard time in her life, her darling Wolfram could always make her smile.

She put her fingers through his hair, humming slightly as to calm herself and her sleeping child. Even though Wolfram was over sixty years old, he was still her little darling Wolfie.

She leaned on the bedpost starting to drift to sleep when she heard a knock at the door. She snapped her eyes open again, slowly lifting the sleeping blonds head from her lap and putting a pillow underneath it instead.

Lady Celi walked up to the door and opened it to reveal a guard. The Queen already knew what had happened before he spoke.

"Your Majesty," He began bowing. "Soldier's have destroyed the enemy, killing the males in the Wintt family and imprisoning the females."

"So then Lady Leah Wintt, she imprisoned?"

The guard shook his head. "I am sorry your Majesty but Lady Leah Wintt was killed by a the roof caving in at their home."

Lady Celi's heart dropped as she gasped. The guard apologised then closed the door for the Queen to mourn in peace.

She put her back to the door and slid down it. It was loosing Julia all over again. She didn't understand why this war had to continue and take more lives.

"This is my fault." She cried quietly not wanting to wake her young son. Lady Celi blamed herself for everything. If only she had made decisions by herself and didn't list to her brother Scoffel.

"Not it's not Mother." She looked up to see the concerned face of Wolfram walking over to her.

He knelt down and put a hand on his Mothers shoulder, but she threw herself at him and cried on her sons shoulder.

"I'm sorry Wolfram. I'm so sorry I ever let this war happen." Lady Celi looked up at her sons face. "Your life and your brothers lives would have been for the better if I had never been Queen."

Wolfram held his Mother as she cried. "Mother please don't say that. We love you no matter what."

_**[}End Of Flash Back{]**_

By the time she finished (as much as she didn't want to) Lady Celi had tears seeping out of her eyes. Telling that story bought back many painful memories of when she was Queen, days she would rather forget.

"So he wants revenge because he thinks it was your fault?" Yuuri put a had reassuringly on his future Mother-in-law's shoulder.

She looked at him. "It was my fault, but yes that's why." She started to explain to Yuuri that Sir Wintt had set villages on fire, killed soldiers and once tried to blow up the castle to get revenge.

The double black watched as Lady Celi smile a sad smile at him. "_Yuuri_ I know you'll get our darling Wolfram back."

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

"_A promise that you will be mine."_

Those words kept running through Wolfram's mind and it nauseated him.

As soon as he said that, Sir Wintt released his grip on Wolfram's wrists, he called the guards in take the blond back to his cell. His wrists hurt from the bruises the his kidnapper had inflicted upon him and his body felt weak from all the exposure to the houseki stones.

As Wolfram continued thinking, a guard come in and grabbed in.

"Sir Wintt want to see you in his chambers." The man's lip formed into a sickening smirk sending chills down Wolfram's spine.

Three guards had to literary drag the prince as he kicked and punched, actually kicking three of them. No matter how weak he was feeling from the stones, he was **not **going to give in without a fight. Especially if Sir Wintt was going to do what Wolfram thought.

Once they got their the guards pushed Wolfram into the room making him fall. As he got up he looked around the room.

The place was cold, eerie and dark. The wallpaper was velvet red with more portraits of the Sir Wintt's family. The floor was dark wooden floor boards that matched perfectly with the walls and dark oak furniture. The bed was a four-poster, king size with navy blue curtain and quilt set that had red throw pillows.

Wolfram slowly stood up and glared at the man standing in front of the fireplace, staring at it.

"I don't like demons Lord Von Bielefelt." Sir Wintt turned around to face said boy. "But you, your an exception."

Sir Wintt walked over to Wolfram and smiled at him looking at him up and down. Once he looked at Wolframs face again, he felt a fist connect with his right cheek.

The fuming soldier began to speak. "I am Wolfram Von Bielefelt! The fiancee of the 27th King Yuuri Shibuya! I am a man of honour, so don't_**dare**_ look at me with lust in your eyes!" Wolfram yelled at him standing up for himself. He hated the man in front of him and all he stood for.

Wolfram was breathing hard and trembling with anger, but he was not as angry as he was about to be.

The man in front of him laughed.

Sir Wintt stood up and started to laugh so hard that his side were starting to hurt. After a few moments he stopped and grabbed Wolfram's bruised wrist throwing him onto the bed.

The man kneeled down on all fours, towering over the boy under him.

"I've heard many people say that the King doesn't want to marry you because your male Lord Von Bielefelt." Sir Wintt chuckled when emerald yes became like ice. "But me, I'll love you no matter what."

Wolfram's eyes widened a bit as he felt like he was going to be sick. The next thing he knew, Sir Wintt's lips were on his. He tried to hit and push Sir Wintt off but failed as the stronger man pinned him down by grabbing his hands and holding them above his head while digging his knee's into Wolframs thighs.

Sir Wintt forced his tongue into Wolfram's mouth, earning even more protest from the younger boy.

He took his mouth of of Wolframs allowing him to breath.

"You..." Wolfram had to gasp for breath before continuing. "You rat bastard! Get the hell off me you disgusting pig!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He hated Sir Wintt more now then he ever did before, how dare this man kiss him!

"You'll love me Wolfram," Sir held both of Wolfram's wrist in one hand when using the other hand to run his fingers down the blonds neck."_Once we're finished."_

Wolfram's eyes widened when Sir Wintt grabbed his collar and ripped his shirt to show his porcelain, flawless skin.

Fear started to arise in Wolfram. He thrashed around, screaming from the top of his lungs, saying things a prince should never say. Tears started to well up in his eyes but refused to let them fall. Their was not way in hell he would give Sir Wintt the satisfaction.

The redhead put his mouth over Wolframs again stopping his screams. His hands wondered Wolframs body making the boy sick with disgust.

This continued for a few more minutes. Before it got any further, a female came crashing through the door. She wore a moss green suit that covered her whole body, you could see she had long brown hair that was tied in a long plait, in her hand was a dark brown trench coat.

"Sir Wintt! It's time!" The woman said then gasped. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Sir Wintt let go of the relieved boy to stand up and face the woman who interrupted him. "How many times have I told you not to interrupted me while in my chambers!"

"I had no choice Sir! It's time."

Slowly sitting up Wolfram saw and heard the woman had no fear. He didn't see her face because it was covered by a matching green mask, he couldn't even see her eyes because her eye holes seemed to glow white.

'_Oh thank you Shinou.' _Wolfram thought in his head. He felt disgusting but at least he didn't have the shame of what would of happened if it had gotten any further.

"Fine. Get Lord Von Bielefelt s new pair of clothes and put him back in his cell." Sir Wintt commanded the girl. She bowed respectively then took off her trench coat, walked over to Wolfram and put it around him. She helped him up and walked him out of the room, leaving a fuming Sir Wintt.

'_I will have you Wolfram, you will be mine.'_

Sir Wintt closed the door to get ready. He had a meeting with King in half in hour.

…...

Sir Wintt sat in a carriage with the woman in the moss green suit on their way to the clearing in the forest. The woman in the moss green suit was Sir Wintt's best fighter, planner and guard.

"I can trust you through this. Right Angel?" He questioned her. It didn't matter if the girl had been working with him for months, Sir Wintt still didn't trust her fully.

Although he couldn't see any emotion, 'Angel' was smiling. "Of cause Sir." She assured him.

The carriage came to a halt, telling the two that they had arrived at their destination.

'_Lets get this over will.' _Quiely Angel groaned, she was despising what was about to happen.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Yuuri and Lady Celi were walking to the meeting place so no one found out. Yuuri was in his commoner outfit while Lady Celi wore a long sleeve, low cut (obviously), black top with a pair of mid-thigh red shorts. She also wore black stockings that ended just above the knee with lace up, dark red boots with an two inch heel.

"Your Majesty, are you sure this is safe? I mean going alone?" Lady Celi asked.

Yuuri did have doubts at first but..."Sir Wintt said he wanted us alone. If it keeps Wolfram safe, I'll put our safety in front of his."

"Anyway, I have Morgif and you have-well...your whip?"

Yuuri saw the whip at Lady Celi's side. He had to admit, someone like her using a whip as a weapon scared him.

"Your Majesty, do love Wolfram?"

The ground suddenly became very interesting to the double black. A slight pink tint on his cheeks went unnoticed by the person next him. Lady Celi did know the answer but wanted to know if the King would admit it.

"Yes." Yuuri sighed not daring to look at the former Queen. "I've loved him for a long time-"

"I knew it!" Lady Celi squealed giving Yuuri a bone crushing hug. "Oh your Majesty! I just knew it!"

Once she let him go, no more words were shared between Lady Celi and Yuuri because they were very close.

…...

"Ah so your the King?" Sir Wintt smiled as he saw the former Queen and current King walk into the clearing. "And Lady Von Spitzberg might I say that you look as deceiving as ever?"

The pair of royals met Sir Wintt in the middle of the clearing. Yuuri kept his hand on Morgif just in case, while Celi held her whip in her hand.

"It's been a long time Leonardo Wintt." Lady Celi stated not taking her eyes off of her sons kidnappers.

"Yes it has." He agreed then looked at Yuuri. "Before either of you ask why your here, allow me to explain. It's quite simple actually, you see you have something I want and I have something you want."

Yuuri made sure not to look intimidated by this man. The man who has his beloved.

"And what is that exactly is that?" The double black questioned Sir Wintt crossing his arms.

"Your _pain._" An eerie smile formed on the enemy's face seeing Lady Celi and Yuuri's eyes widen. "I want you two to suffer the same pain I did when my family was killed and imprisoned."

Lady Celi gripped onto her whip, ready to attack but felt Yuuri's hand on her own and decided to wait before acting out.

Yuuri began to speak. "I understand your pain towards Lady Celi and her family, but what have I got to do with this?"

Sir Wintt backed away still smiling. "Your Wolfram's fiancee aren't you? My goal in life is to cause as much pain in everyone as possible, taking Wolfram from you would be most satisfying."

That was it, Yuuri took Morgif out of his sheathe while Lady Celi snapped her whip at Sir Wintt but he didn't flinch, instead he called out to Angel. The said woman jumped in front of the two with sword in her hand.

"Lady Celi can you-" Yuuri wasn't able to finish because the former Queen interrupted him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her. You go after Sir Wintt."

Yuuri smiled his goofy smile then ran past Angel towards Sir Wintt.

"Well then," Lady Celi snapped her whip. "Let's do this."

…...

Yuuri ran towards Sir Wintt with his sword high, at the same time his foe had taken out his sword and was ready to **(BLANK)** the attack. Metal clashed on metal as Yuuri bought his sword down to meet Sir Wintt's. The double black tried to hit the redhead on the left side of the abdomen but he blocked the hit.

"You know _your Majesty, _Wolfram tastes quite nice. Pity you'll never be able to try him for yourself." Sir Wintt began to tormented with his words.

Yuuri pulled back for a moment and glared at the man in front of him. "Your sick! How dare you say such things about him, Wolfram is a man of honour!"

"Not when I'll be done with him." Sir Wintt attacked Yuuri and pushed his sword against his while he finished. "You don't deserve such a treasure!" He pushed off of the King's sword and went to hit his head but Yuuri blocked him. His own anger against demons now fuelling his anger.

"You speak of Wolfram like he is an object" Yuuri yelled at him, cashing his sword on his foes. Each attack he inflicted, Sir Wintt blocked and the same happened when the King tried to attack.

…...

"So tell me, who's the girl behind the mask?" Lady Celi and Angel had been fighting with just as much success as the double black and his enemy. With each attack they threw at each other, the oter blocked or jumped out of the way.

"They call me Angel because of my personality and charm." The girl joked trying to hit Lady Celi with her sword but only to have the blond jump out of it's path.

"You sound awfully familiar. Tell me, have we met before?" Lady Celi jumped out of the way again but hit Angel on the left arm with her whip, leaving a mighty gash.

The latter gritted her teeth as her blood bled out from the gash. "Oh you know me more then you know."

Angel went for another hit back stopped mid-air when she heard horses galloping.

"Your Majesty!" Yuuri, Lady Celi and Angel all turned around to see Conrad and some troops coming towards them. "Mother!"

When no one was looking, Sir Wintt put his sword in his sheathe and ran into the forest, leaving his best fighter behind.

When Angel turned around, Lady Celi snapped her whip before grasping the woman by her wrists with it. The girl tried to struggle but was bought to knee's instead.

"Go after him!" Conrad commanded the troops before getting off his horse and running over to Lady Celi,Angel and Yuuri who had gone over to the girls after seeing Sir Wintt disappear.

"What were you thinking? You could of gotten ourselves killed!" Conrad had forgotten the whole respect thing since it was his godson and mother that were in danger, not his King.

"I'll explain later" Yuuri told him then turned around to face the woman on her knee's. "Time to see who's been helping Sir Wintt."

Yuuri grabbed the top of the mask and pulled it off to reveal a girl with violet eyes, fair skin and a small scar next to her right eye.

"Oh my King." Lady Celi dropped her whip and covered her mouth.

No one could believe who it was, this person was someone they could trust with their live. Or at least they thought so...

"Moon!"

* * *

_**Well that's it for now! I hope you guys enjoyed this (damn long) chapter! :D Please forgive me for it's terribleness and forgive me while I hide under a rock from people who want to hurt me for doing such things to poor Wolfie. Okay!**_

_**ENJOY EASTER GUYS!**_

_**Here have some Easter eggs and triple chocolate cookies! *gives you cookies* TOTO REMEMBER TO LEAVE SOME FOR OTHER REVIEWERS! :D **_

_**Happy Easter!**_


	6. Pain And Tears

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I am soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated this fic! I know I am such a terrible person, but Moon killed my idea bunny! Poor guy has been dead for weeks...BUT NOW HE LIVES! I'm so happy, happy. I'm so happy, happy now!**

**Look guys I am really sorry for not updating. But also for another reason...**

**Moon: Tell. Them.**

**IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! **

**Yeah there is a reason this is being bumped up to M**

**I would like to give a huge thank you to Toto for writing half of this chapter! Thank you for writing the scene since I don't know how too... You truely are my besterest best friend in the whole world! Besterest, I said it so it therefore a word. Toto, I know you'll get the joke :P**

**Now in other stories Moon's full name was Moon Von Dias, well I was too lazy to change it when writing Shipwrecked, but I am going to change it (later) to her official name which is Moon Von Alcott! Not very good but I like it.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVED OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET! **

**There's not going to be review answering in this story either because I can barely read the letters I'm writing...IT'S 2 AM PEOPLE!**

**Anyway! ENJOY!**

**WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! (Don't hate me)**

**I do not own KKM**

* * *

Moon smiled innocently at the three people in front of her. Lady Celi had almost fallen over from the shock but Conrad caught her in time, but said nothing because he had no idea what to say at this time. Yuuri stared at Moon with all types of emotions in his eyes, shock and anger being the two main ones. He was using might to keep calm and not yell at the brunette in front of him. Moon's face on the other hand, she tried to put on her happy-go-lucky act  
"What were you doing with Sir Wintt?" Yuuri asked her while crossing his arms.  
Moon chuckled slightly and smiled. "I guess you wouldn't believe I was out here looking for starstones?"  
Conrad's palm met with his forehead. "Not when you were just trying to kill Mother."  
"I was not!" Moon stood up and fiddled with the leather rope around her wrists until it fell off. "My job wasn't to kill but to distract!"  
"That still doesn't explain why you were working for Sir Wintt." Lady Celi pointed out.  
Moon looked at the the former queen, then the soldier and lastly the double black. "If you want info then we have to go back to the castle." She crossed her arms and put her nose in the air. At times she had posture very similar to Wolfram's.  
seconds called out to a pair of guards to come and grab Moon as a captive, which they did of cause but were confused while doing so. Everyone would be truly shocked when they found out the truth about Moon Von Alcott.

When they got back to Blood Pledge Castle, Lady Celi went to see if Greta was okay since it felt like a tremor had struck the castle when Gwendal found out that Moon was in fact working for Sir Wintt and not on her way to the Von Alcott lands. Gunter had run into the room with Anissina wondering what the older man was yelling about.  
"So that's where you've been going when I need your help" Anissina scolded Moon as she shook her finger at her. After all, she really need help with the 'Lightening-Magic-Torture-Kun'.  
Moon sat in one of the wooden chains in Yuuri's office then crossed her legs. "Sorry about that Boss, but I seriously had no way out..."  
"What do you mean you didn't have a way out?" Gwendal questioned her with his brow twitching madly. A new wrinkle was forming and Moon could tell.  
She slumped slightly and sighed. "Long story short, Ronald is planning on going to war with the rest of the Great Demon Kingdom."  
"What?!" Gunter said just a little to loudly next to Moon. "He is one of us!"  
Moon shook her head. "He's only half demon. My grandmother cheated on my grandfather with a human. He's joining forces with Wintt to go to war with you. He doesn't like demons but pretends to be one."  
Gwendal sat down at his desk and grabbed his quill and paper. "So what your saying is because he's your uncle-  
"Don't you dare say that!" Moon stood up swiftly pointing her figure at Gwendal. "I refuse to acknowledge that man as family! Bastard shouldn't even rule over the Alcott lands."  
Gwendal sighed giving into the girl. He looked at Yuuri as if giving him a signal to take over the conversation.  
"Moon I haven't know you as long as everyone else here," The King said walking in front of her. "but I have learned that you don't listen to any authority. So why were you working for Sir Wintt?"  
Everyone's eyes were on her now. Moon didn't know how to explain why she was working for Sir Wintt, she really didn't feel like having her past revealed and getting pity when she didn't want it.  
"Look lets just say that he held some stuff against me and I was forced, okay?" Moon closed her eyes and mumbled under her breath. "Jackass."  
Pretending he didn't hear that Yuuri asked his next question.  
"Where is Sir Wintt and Wolfram?"  
Moon opened her mouth to say something but stayed quiet and closed her mouth again. Conrad walked over to the door and opened it to tell the guard outside something. He stayed at the door and after what seemed like hours but was only two minutes, the Great sage came through the door.  
"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" Moon swore as she looked into the eyes of the boy with a 4000 year old soul. Murata had been getting on her nerves lately with his whole 'emotionless, glasses reflecting' act, she even stole his (only) pair glasses once and broke them. Lets just say she has issues.  
"It's nice to see you too Lady Von Alcott." Murata smirked at Moon's irritated face.  
"I would rather be called Lord then Lady! And you know that Sage." Moon stood up and faced him, pointing her finger at him. "Why the hell are you here anyway?!"  
Gunter and Conrad grabbed Moon by her shoulders and pushed her back down in the wooden seat she was in a few seconds ago. She gave the two a pout before turning her head around and sending a icy glare at Murata.  
"I'm here because I heard of Lord Von Bielefelt kidnapped. I thought Shibuya might need my help."  
Moon began to laugh. "Y-You? Help? Where exactly have you been these last couple of days?"  
"I couldn't get out of the tomb!"  
"Sure! Even when your so called 'best friend's' fian-"  
"Cut it out!" Every turned they're attention to Yuuri. He having a hard time trying to keep the Maoh from coming out. He was stressed, worried and scared for Wolfram's life and the brainics argument wasn't helping.  
"Look right now I don't want to hear another fight between you guys! All I want is to find my fiancé and get this bastard who took him!"  
The double black covered his mouth after he realized what he had said. Moon couldn't help but smile at the King for two reasons; One, goody two shoe just swore. Two, he referred to Wolfram as fiancé and with such passion too.  
"Your Majesty..." Gunter didn't know what else to say, he never expected to hear such a word out of the double black's mouth.  
"Moon," Yuuri began while looking at her in the eyes. "I know you care about Wolfram. You have to tell us where Sir Wintt is keeping him so we can get him back."  
Images of seeing her young cousin being tortured, entered Moon's mind, but these images were taken over by the memory of seeing Sir Wintt kneeling over her best friend.  
"On the border of this land and the Alcott land is an abandoned houseki mine. Sir Wintt made his base there after finding a large amount of very powerful houseki stones." Moon hung her head in shame. She knew she should of told them earlier, but was fearing the safety of the only family she loved.  
Anissina put her hand on her chin and wondered out loud. "Then how did you survive?"  
Moon looked up at her the woman who had taught her all she knew about inventing. Well most of it...  
"With this." Moon unclipped her small stud earrings and gave them to Anissina. "They can protect me no matter how powerful the houseki took months to make but I finally did it."  
Anissina inspected the earrings with great glee. "Amazing! So wonderful! You must show me how do make these Moon!"  
"After we get Wolfram back." Conrad interrupted while looking at the invention in the red heads hands. "Do you have more like this Moon?"  
Said girl smirked while putting her hands behind her head. "I have a whole box full of rings and necklaces instead of earrings. But..."  
"But what?" Gwendal asked.  
"Sage boy has to wear the tiara one I made."

'It had been a couple of hours since that girl had saved Wolfram from Sir Wintt, and not long after he figured out who she was. Only Moon had those pale purple eyes and hair that reached her ankles. He kept trying to think why his old friend was working for the enemy. She was extremely loyal to the Demon Kingdom, even willing to give her life for it's people...  
But then again, Leah Wintt was loyal too.  
The more Wolfram thought about it, the more it hurt his head. He couldn't see any glow from houseki stones, or any other sort of rock in his cell but he still felt very weak. He could feel his body getting very weak.  
Although he knew he shouldn't of, Wolfram used the strength he had to grab the cup on the bench next to him and took a sip out of it. Who knows what the guards could of put in it but that didn't matter when he was so thirsty.  
As soon as he took a sip his hand let go of the cup, letting it fall and hit the ground, smashing it into pieces. His eyes felt tired but knew he shouldn't sleep, so he tried to stand up and walk aroud to wake up. When he stood up he had to lean against the wall for support before loosing all balance and collapsing onto the floor, but passed out before hitting it.

Soft.'  
Wolfram nuzzled the soft pillow under his head and pulled the silk blankets up past his chin, he was enjoying the warmth surrounding his body. He knew what happened had to be a dream, none of it could of been true. After all, the whole Wintt family was dead.  
A smile spread on his face while enjoying the spot he was in,that was until he heard a slight laugh. Immediately Wolfram snapped his eyes open and sat up to see Sir Wintt sitting in a chair, smirking at him. He glared at the other man and was bout to say something but stopped when he felt a slight breeze across his chest, he looked down to notice he was shirtless. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself to cover himself up.  
"Sleep well?" Sir Wintt asked while watching Wolfram trying to cover up.  
"I would of, if I had been back at the castle." The blond told him while giving him a hateful glare. Had this man tried something when he was asleep? This question played on Wolfram's mind as he continued to glare.  
Sir Wintt's smirk dropped and he looked at Wolfram with a dark haunting look as he began to walk over to the blond, who had started to back away.  
"Get away from me!" Wolfram yelled at Sir Wintt.  
"Now, now Lord Von Bielefelt, don't be like this." Sir Wintt warned, but Wolfram snarled at him as he continued to back away only to have his back hit the bedhead. He stared at the other man trying to hide the fear that was beginning to arise inside of him. After what happened last time in these chambers, Wolfram didn't want to think about what Sir Wintt was going to do this time.  
"When I see Angel next, I'm going to have to thank her." The redhead said as he stood at the end of the bed, straight across from Wolfram.  
"Why?"  
Sir Wintt chuckled slightly. Unlike Wolfram he was enjoying the situation, and what he was planning was only going to make it better.  
"She's the one who created the drug I put in your water." Wolfram cursed for allowing himself to give in to drinking that water. "She also told me how to enhance the powers of the houseki stones." His expression was sinister and his blue eyes show pure lust as they scanned Wolframs body.  
Wolfram's started to feel weak again, and then all of a sudden he lost all his strength and fell on to his side. He couldn't move his body and his eyes felt very heavy.  
"You see Lord Von Bielefelt, when I had you brought in here I gave you an injection. It's the same drug I put in your water."  
Wolfram tried to force himself to stay awake but it was impossible. The last thing he saw was Sir Wintt walking towards him.

Once awake, the first thing Wolfram noticed was the pounding headache he got as he tried to open his eyes. Once the heavy lids lifted he saw Sir Wintt going through a bag of items, his attention off of Wolfram.  
The blonde boy used every bit of his willpower and strength left to simply try to move off of the bed. Through his haze he realized he couldn't have moved even if he had the energy to do so; he was tied up.  
Wolfram's arms were tied together behind his back, his left hand tied to his right elbow and vice versa. He could barely feel a tingling sensation where it should be hurting him, seeing as the rope was digging into his pale flesh. He had looked down to see if his legs were tied together as well when he began to panic.  
He remembered not having his shirt on, but he had pulled a blanket over himself! Why was he exposed again? Not only that, but… WHERE WERE HIS PANTS?! Wolfram, barely being able to move at all, began to sweat as he tried to squirm away. Bad move.  
"Oh, well look who's awake." Sir Wintt dropped what he was doing and walked over to the bed where Wolfram was laying down. "Hello my little demon prince. Sleep well?" He laughed manically, knowing fully well that Wolfram couldn't answer him.  
Sir Wintt moved Wolfram to a sitting position as easily as if he was moving a doll, seeing as the proud soldier couldn't fight back. The blonde boy now sat propped up against the headrest of the bed, looking right into the eyes of an evil man.  
The red-hair of Sir Wintt's head framed his face, his eyes shone with sexual lust, and it looked like he was having a problem swallowing if one was to judge by the trickle of saliva coming from one side of his mouth.  
"Either way, I'm glad you're awake. It's no fun when you're asleep; I have to these things when I can see your beautiful eyes! Hear you reactions to the wonderful things I'm going to do to you… Oh this will be wonderful!" Sir Wintt's face inched closer to Wolfram's. "And you're going to learn to love it."  
Sir Wintt was so close that Wolfram could feel the nasty breath coming from his mouth. He buried his nose in the blonde hair and took a deep whiff of it, inhaling all of Wolfram's aroma. Wolfram managed to twitch his head to the side just a bit, but was unable to move any more than that.  
"Oh now don't you just look good enough to eat?" Wolfram fought extremely hard to keep the fear and disgust out of his eyes, but his glare was failing.  
Sir Wintt slowly licked up the side of his face, sending shivers of disgust down his spine; shivers that Sir Wintt mistook for pleasure.  
"Oh, you like that? I guess you really are a whore aren't you?" He put one large hand down on Wolfram's fleshy thigh and began to kneed it gently.  
Wolfram wasn't quite sure why, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but feel somewhat aroused by the touch. When Sir Wintt moved his hand to the inside of his legs and dangerously close to his undergarments, that's when Wolfram nearly had a heart attack.  
"S-stop." Wolfram was barely able to choke the word out, but even as quiet as the word was, it still made Sir Wintt angry.  
"Stop? Oh, I don't think you want me to stop. Even if you did I wouldn't, don't you know me better than that?" Sir Wintt did, however, let go of Wolfram's leg.  
As much relief as this caused Wolfram, it was more alarming that he grabbed his bag and began rummaging through it with an evil gaze that sent more shivers down the blonde's spine. A needle came out, followed by a bottle. This did not look good.  
Once he was done fumbling around with his bag, Sir Wintt grabbed Wolfram by his ankle and pulled him down to a laying position once more. Poor Wolfram could only watch as he was moved around like a rag doll and flipped onto his stomach.  
"This. This will make it all so much better my dear little Wolf."  
Wolfram thought he wasn't able to make any noise any more but he found it surprisingly easy to let out a short yelp as something sharp was jabbed right into his butt cheek. Sir Wintt injected a new type of 'medicine' into Wolfram's system by the most painful way he could think of.  
Once it was done, he yanked the needle out and looked down at the already forming bruise where he had jabbed the needle. He grinned and suddenly spanked Wolfram with more strength than necessary. Another yelp of pain was let out.  
Sir Wintt tossed his things to the ground and pulled Wolfram over so he was hanging partially over his lap, so that his butt was more exposed to Sir Wintt. Another slap, followed by yet another, they kept coming each more painful than the last until his cheek sported a red handprint on it along with the mark from the needle.  
Sir Wintt drew his hand back once more before letting it fall hard onto the already pained flesh. Wolfram jerked and suddenly realized that he was… growing? Sir Wintt laughed as he felt Wolfram's member prodding into his thigh.  
"Mmmm, I knew it wouldn't take long. You wanted this all along, didn't you? Well you're not the only one who's happy." Sir Wintt lifted Wolfram up and moved him so that their hard-ons were brushing against each other, hindered only by layers of fabric.  
Sir Wintt hissed in pleasure and Wolfram fought back tears. This wasn't supposed to be arousing, only true love was supposed to be! It must be what he did with the needle, that was the only explanation. There was no way he could possibly be enjoying this! Sir Wintt dry-humped Wolfram a few times before moving him off of him and onto the bed.  
'Y-Yuuri… Where are you Yuuri?'  
Wolfram could do little else but think as Sir Wintt yanked off his pants to free his own aching member. Sir Wintt hissed as he relieved himself from his confines, but he wasn't feeling better just yet. Wolfram's eyes almost bulged out of his head when Sir Wintt pulled off his undergarments and revealed a swollen (and admittedly disgustingly looking) arousal.  
Wolfram felt like he was going to be sick, just looking at the perverted man looming above him was enough to make him want to die. Sir Wintt simply kept licking his lips as he yanked himself off a couple times while looking down at his precious prisoner.  
"Are you ready for me darling? Can't you see how much I want you?" Wolfram suddenly gained enough strength to shout.  
"No! No, go away! Yuuri's going to come here and save me, and you're going to pay for what you've done!" Sir Wintt grabbed Wolfram's head painfully, wringing his fingers through his hair and yanking him closer. Wolfram couldn't say anymore or even twitch, the rest of his strength was gone as if it had never come.  
"Your precious Yuuri doesn't love you! He doesn't want you like I do! No one's coming to save you demon scum; the only one in the world who wants you is me. If you think that I'm going to tolerate such words coming from your mouth then…" Sir Wintt paused as an insidious idea went through his head. "Then we'll have to find something better for your mouth to be doing."  
Sir Wintt pushed Wolfram's head into the mattress before straddling his chest and looking at him with a twisted sense of glee. He moved his hands to Wolfram's jaw, opening it with ease. Wolfram couldn't even so much as close his mouth as Sir Wintt held his lips apart and leaned forwards on his knees. He grinned.  
"Open wide."  
With a quick thrust of his hips, Sir Wintt shoved his member right into Wolfram's cheek and was suddenly surrounded by warmth. He bit his lip and began moving up and down slowly; just to get used to the feeling. It was too bad Sir Wintt wasn't one for patience.  
Sir Wintt adjusted his position and looked into Wolfram's green eyes that were already watering, he smirked. Oh, what great fun this was turning out to be. He jerked his hips forward to the point where the tip of his member was at Wolfram's throat. Wolfram began to cry, he couldn't help it, the tears simply fell.  
Wolfram gagged and choked as Sir Wintt made him deep-throat his engorged member as hard as he could. The blonde's body jerked around unpleasantly; no matter what kind of touch he felt, any bodily contact whatsoever simply made him harder and harder. Painfully so.  
Sir Wintt suddenly picked up speed and after a few more thrusts, came long and hard straight down Wolfram's throat. He grunted as he released his seed into the blonde's mouth and as he came down from his high he laughed at the struggling blonde. He pulled out so that Wolfram could breathe but once he did, the blonde threw-up.  
"Oh now that's just nasty. Look what you did, all over my nice floor too!"  
'Y-you y-y-you…' Wolfram couldn't even think straight as he convulsed and tried extremely hard to will his arousal away. It wasn't working, and he wasn't even sure he was above coming in front of the bastard just to relieve some of his pain.  
Problem was, he couldn't. He couldn't touch himself, nor could he move any part of his body to trigger his release. He was more painfully hard than he had ever thought possible, he couldn't even feel anything other than his painfully trembling arousal.  
"Well. Thanks for getting me out of the mood. I can't very well fuck someone when surrounded by so much vomit! You disgust me." Wolfram's hips jerked a couple of times; his need for release was so great it was controlling his actions.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Does my sweet little prince need to come? How could I have forgotten!?"  
Sir Wintt pushed Wolfram off of the bed and let him fall into the pile of nastiness on the floor. Wolfram was unable to move from his position as Sir Wintt stood over him.  
"Pathetic. You're a beautiful boy Wolfram, but only to me. Who else could see the beauty in this?" His last sentence was punctuated by a swift kick to Wolfram's privates.  
Wolfram had only needed a slight touch near there to release, but of course the bastard would have found the most painful way possible. His back helplessly arched as he came into his undergarments for much longer than he would have thought possible.  
Sir Wintt grinned evilly at the sight of the white fluids overflowing from the thin fabric, its wetness making it cling to the already re-hardening drugged member. Wolfram's vision flashed and faded until he was unable to see. He couldn't even see the pleased man walking away from all he had just accomplished.

* * *

**H-Hi there! Umm well who of you expected that to happen? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! KILL THE IDEA BUNNY! HE TOLD ME TO HAVE A SCENE LIKE THIS!**

**Will cookies cheer you guys up? n.n I hope so! I so don't want you guys hating me after all! I LOVE MY READERS! :D**

**Thank you again to Toto my dear friend, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (Just cause I most likely wont update before then so I say it now) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Here everyone! Have cake!**

**TOTO LEAVE SOME FOR THE READERS!**


	7. Men And Tiara's Equal ADORABLE!

**Hey e-everyone! How y'all g-going? Okay so I know I'm ate with updating everything but life has been really busy lately! But that's no excuse since I've had this on my computer since around the 25 last month...I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON! AND LAZY!**

**You see everyone, there is a guest in the story today, I'm sure most of you read her stories and if not then DO! I COMMAND YOU! Her name is...**

**Nitishu! MY BESTEREST BESTEST BESTIE BEST FRIEND FORVER BUDDY!**

**This was meant to be a birthday present last month -_-" I'M SORRY TOTO! TT^TT**

**Anyway I thank you all for being patient with me and for your wonderful reviews!**

**But please, if you haven't read Toto's stories, please do! They are The Pain of Trust and Love, Confessions of a Teenage Maoh and I L-Love him? (I-I love him is already completed)**

**NOW ENJOY!**

**(Sorry again everyone)**

**I DO NOT BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

* * *

Yuuri, Murata, Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad were standing in Moon's private inventing room while she searched through a very large box. Half of her body was hanging out of it when she looked for a special item. She had already given others in the room a small box each filled with the necklaces that would protect the soldiers and themselves from the power of the houseki stones.

"Found it!" Her joyful voice filled the room as she got out of the box and hid the object in her hands behind her back.

"What is it?" Gunter asked looking at the girl hoping...no...praying that it wasn't something that would injure anyone in the room.

Her grin was creepy as she walked towards Murata, who was going to back up but it was too late because Moon had jumped over to him and placed the object in her hands on his head.

She found it difficult to muffle her laughed after seeing the look on Murata's face. After seeing there was a small silver princess tiara on his head with a green emerald on the front of it, the rooms temperature dropped. You see the deal was that if Murata wore this tiara then Moon would give everyone the protection crystals that they needed, but the Great Sage only thought she was joking. Obviously not.

The girl with ankle length hair couldn't hold it in any more and began to cackle while pointing to Murata.

"Revenge princess! S-sweet, sweet revenge!" She said between laughs.

"Moon I don't need to wear this, houseki stones don't affect me or Shibuya." Murata told her as he was about to take the tiara off, then realised that he couldn't get it off because it was stuck to his head. "What did you do to it?!" He said while trying to pull it off but the only thing coming off was his hair off his head.

Moon began to laugh harder and crouched over holding her sides. This had been the most amusing thing she had seen all month. She suddenly stopped laughing and went very serious when Yuuri spoke.

"Stop playing games Moon." He probably would of found this situation funny too if he wasn't so determined to find Wolfram.

Moon crossed her arms. "He has to wear that tiara. I found him going through my room the other day without my permission and that is a BIG no- no."

Conrad shook his head at Moon, how could she be like this when his little brother, her best friend was in danger? He still wondered why his little brother was best friends with this strange girl in the first place.

"I was-" Murata stopped when he heard a girl yelling a weird name while running into the room.

"Moo-Kun!" The girl glomped onto Murata's back. "Oooh you look so adorable in that tiara! You should wear it more often!" The girl kept babbling on while Murata was too stunned to move.

Gwendal and Conrad put down the boxes in their hands and pulled pulled out their swords and pointed them towards the girl.

"Get off his Eminence now, stranger." Conrad told the strange girl with long brown hair.

This girls green eyes narrowed, she wrapped her legs around Murata and held on to him. "He's mine! Get your own four thousand year old soul bearing, prank pulling, super fun double black!"

Gwendal was about to swing his sword at her but Moon stepped out in front of him and turned towards the girl.

"You drank that weird brown drink that Yuuri bought from Earth, didn't you Toto?" Moon crossed her arms with an amusing smirk on her lips at Murata. His glasses had slipped to the tip of his nose as he looked wide eyed at the girl on his back.

"Coffee cake AND coffee!" She exclaimed hugging her crush/obsession tighter . "Does he have to go?"

"Yes."

_Toto _pouted and got off of Murata's back. "Fine. Bye Moo-Kun!" She waved at him and ran out.

"Who-No, what the hell was that?!" Murata asked Moon while fixing his glasses and pointing in the direction Toto went.

"An old friend of mine. She's a little crazy."

Yuuri and Gwendal rubbed their temples at the same time trying to cope with what was going on.

"Okay that's enough!" Yuuri said walking in front of everyone. "I've had of all these games. With every second that passes, who knows what torture Sir Wintt is doing to Wolfram!"

Moon hung her head in shame as those last words reminded her of the rat bastard's obsession with the blond soldier.

"Gwendal, is everyone ready?" Said man gave the King a nod. "Good. Now we better give these necklaces to the soldiers."

Murata, Gwendal and Conrad followed the surprisingly serious Yuuri out the door to help give out the houseki protectors. Gunter stayed behind to speak with the girl menace.

"Your under house arrest."

Her eyes widened as Gunter's words flowed into her ears.

"What! Why?!" Moon whined while slouching over a bit.

"Because you were still involved with sir Wintt, Moon." Gunter explained to her. "Even though you were forced, you were still involved. You know what the law says about this. Please stay in the castle Moon."

Moon played with a short piece of stray hair that hung over her shoulder. She thought for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine."

Gunter smiled at her "Thank you Moon." He removed his shoulder and walked out with his small box to do what the others were doing.

Moon closed the door and locked it then leaned on it and put her hands behind her head while she looked at the painting of her three magic teachers, Lady Julia Susanna, Anissina and Lady Celi.

"Well obviously I'm going to do what Gunter says..." Moon smirked. "When Toto goes sane."

There was a giggle come from the box Moon was hanging out of earlier.

"So your never going to listen to Gun-Gun then?" Toto popped her head out of the box.

"Nope." Moon said and walked over to her. "Hey didn't you leave this room?"

Toto nodded while trying on another tiara she found in the box. ""Yeah, I snuck back in when no one was looking... and I'm going to make sure you keep your promise of showing me the secret passage to Murata's room by the way!"

"I will. But until then, you want to join me in kicking some human ass?"

"Hell yeah! Bitches going _DOWN_!" Toto pumped her fist in the air revealing that she had indeed had _waayyyy_ too much sugar/caffeine.

…...

Yuuri rode on Ao between Conrad and Gwendal with at least a hundred soldiers behind them. Moon had warned them that Sir Wintt had many men working for him and that they needed a more men then he had because her uncle had given Sir Wintt many of her deadly inventions.

They had been riding for three hours and now the sun was beginning to rise, lighting the sky with gold.

'_Wolfram...' _Yuuri thought as he looked into the sunrise. The gold reminded him of his fiancee's beautiful blond hair. He was going to get Wolfram back today, he needed to. He had to tell him that he loved him and apologize for the pain he cause him even though he knew Wolfram returned his feelings. Yuuri still felt it was his fault that Wolfram was taken, and nothing could change that.

"We'll stop here and rest for half an hour before continuing." Gwendal yelled to everyone behind him and the other soldiers told one another until everyone knew.

Although Yuuri didn't want to stop, he knew that they needed to give the horses and their riders a rest for a few minutes.

They had stopped next to a river to let the horses drink.

Yuuri got of Ao and pulled him towards the water to drink. As he drank Yuuri watched the sunrise high into the sky.

"_Why doesn't Yuuri love me?" _

Those were the words Yuuri heard Wolfram say to Moon before the ball the night he was kidnapped. He didn't been to eavesdrop, but when he heard the hurt in Wolfram's voice he couldn't help but watch through the small crack in the door. He saw that Moon had her arm around Wolfram's shoulders as she tried to calm him since he looked like he had been crying and tears were still running down his face.

Regret filled Yuuri's heart remembering Wolfram's face. He had the chance and yet he didn't take it.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Yuuri looked up and saw the face of his godfather.

"Conrad you gave me my name, please use it." He told Conrad for the hundredth time.

"I'm sorry." the brunette apologised.

"And to answer your question, no I'm not." Yuuri hung his head. "It's my fault about Wolfram. I should of told him..." The double black drifted off, not entirely sure how Conrad would react.

"Told him about what?" Conrad gave his own horse a pat on the neck.

Yuuri lifted his head and looked at the man next to him. "I should of told him that I l-loved h-him."

While smiling, Conrad put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. ""Yuuri love is a difficult thing. It can be very hard to tell someone how you feel, especially if they are the same gender and you grew up on somewhere like Earth."

"Son't worry. Just let your heart guide your way with Wolfram when we get him back."

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at his godfathers words. "Did Lady Celi teach you that?"

"No, I've leant from experience." Conrad stopped looking at Yuuri and turned his head to look at the man with orange hair that for once wasn't in drag.

"Your Majesty, Conrad." Gwendal came up to them on his horse. "We're still half an hour away from the houseki mine."

"Well let's get going then!" Yuuri exclaimed getting back onto Ao. "The quicker we get there, the quicker we can get Wolfram back!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*

Wolfram sat in his cell with his knee's up against his chest. He had his clothes back on but was he still covered in his own nastiness. He had gotten enough of his strength back to talk, but he could still hardly walk.

He tried to rid his mind of what Sir Wintt had done to him, but couldn't. He felt dirty and disgusted, the only thing he could be thankful for was that Sir Wintt didn't go all the way. He felt that his body had betrayed him, even though he was drugged. How would Yuuri think about Wolfram when he founds out? Would he even be able to look at him? What would family think? These questions ran through Wolframs mind at a thousand miles per minute.

Tears fell from his eyes without him even realising it.

Wolfram turned his head towards the door when he heard people outside laughing. The metal door slammed open, giving three guards access to the room.

Two of the men roughly grabbed Wolfram by the forearms and began to drag him out of the cell. He tried to kicked and fight thinking they were taking him back to that Sir Wintt's chambers, but they weren't.

"Looks like the little prince is scared!" One of the men mocked Wolfram.

"Let me go!" Wolfram screamed with all his might as he thrashed around. But once they were out of the cell, Wolfram quickly found out that he wasn't being taken back to that hell hole.

The wide hall was filled with guards who were laughing as they pointed to him. The guards that were holding Wolfram suddenly threw Wolfram hard onto the ground.

"Sir Wintt told us we should rough him up a bit." A man with light brown hair said as he walked over to Wolfram.

Before he could do anything, the man gave Wolfram a swift kick in the chest, sending him to the wall. Wolfram kept silent even though there was a sharp pain going through his body when he hit the wall. He couldn't look weak to these _humans. _All those feelings he had towards humans before Yuuri came to the Demon Kingdom, were starting to surface again.

When Wolfram tried his best to stand back up, another man came up next to him with a metal pole in his hand. He raised the pole up high and swung it back down to connect with the back of Wolfram's legs, making him fall forward, but the man bought up his knee slamming it into the top of Wolfram's chest.

Wolfram felt the air knocked out of him. He fell to his side gripping his chest with his right hand as the pain grew. He shut his eyes tight and used his left arm to try and sit up.

"Y-your going to pay f-for this." He choked out, opening his eyes and trying to ignore the pain.

A man with a long grey beard and large pot belly, gripped onto Wolfram's hair and pulled him up roughly.

"Shut the fuck up, demon scum." The man said smiling, showing is yellow, rotten teeth then threw him into the middle of a circle of men who were hold clubs and poles.

These men were inhuman. They hit Wolfram with their weapons, each hit being harder and harder. The King's fiancee felt like he was going to die as the clubs and poles broke his bones, left marks that would leave physical scarring, not to mention mental scarring.

As a automatic reaction, he covered his head with his arms as he felt his body getting weaker and weaker with each hit.

Suddenly they all stopped.

"I think we bruised and broken his bones enough." Wolfram removed his arms from his head and saw the people around him smirking. There was one man that stood out.

He had light blue hair that reaching his mid-back and had dark brown eyes. Wolfram could only watch as the man walked over and stood over him. His eyes widened when he saw the man was holding a knife in his hand.

"I see you boys haven't marked his face." The man said.

"We thought you would like to do that Richard." The bearded, pot belly one commented.

_Richard _grabbed Wolfram by the neck and pulled him to his feet, only to collapse again from the agony in his legs when he let go.

"Such a proud, honourable soldier!" Richard's words dripped with sarcasm.

Wolfram breathed heavily. He hated this man! He hated Sir Wintt! He hated all these humans!

"Bastards." Wolfram said trying to ignore the pain surging through his body.

Richard stopped laughing and swung his hand that had the knife, towards Wolfram's face, slicing a deep cut onto his left cheek.

A cry escaped Wolfram's lips when the object connected with his face. Wolfram could taste the crimson blood as seeped out of the wound. Tears fell from his eyes, it couldn't be helped for the pain was too great.

Two other men grabbed Wolfram and held his head up straight. Richard used the knife on Wolfram again but this time slicing a large wound across his abdomen. The man with blue hair smiled and laughed at the screams of agony coming from Wolfram every time he cut him. Each cut was in a different place and had a different amount of force behind them. The thing that amused Richard and all the other men the most was the tears freely flowing.

Richard rose the knife high, about to conflict the most painful one yet but stopped when he heard his boss yell through the crowd.

"Get to your stations now!" Sir Wintt told everyone in the room. "The King's soldiers are on their way here now! Men get ready for battle!"

Everyone stopped their _fun _and fled into different directions to get ready combat.

Sir Wintt looked down at the beaten prisoner and smirked. "You better of leant your lesson Lord Von Bielefelt, otherwise I'll have worse done to you." He then turned to face Richard. "Get ready now!"

Without hesitation Richard done what he was his frightening boss told to do, leaving Sir Wintt with Wolfram.

The redhead picked up Wolfram and carried him under the arm. Wolfram didn't fight against the man. He felt helpless against this man now. He felt helpless with everything.

"There's no way in hell I'll let the King get you back Lord Von Bielefelt." Sir Wintt told Wolfram as he ran down the hall. "Especially since I haven't taken you yet."

Wolfram closed his eyes, hoping that somehow he would die.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*

The mine was in sight now and Yuuri was close to saving his dear fiancee. The soldiers behind the brothers and himself knew the plan and why they were invading the abandoned houseki mine. Everyone wore the necklaces Moon invented, well except Murata who wore a tiara.

Yuuri had told him that he didn't need to come, but Murata said he would be there for morale support and to help if there was something that fit his expertise.

"Alright, we know what to do?" Yuuri asked his friends around him as he turned to face them and he received nods from the. "Go-" Yuuri wasn't able to finish for an arrow flew swiftly past his face, hitting the soldier a few meters behind him.

"Your Majesty!" His godfather called out to him as more arrows began to fly in their direction.

Out of no where men came towards the them. Some one horses, others on foot. They yelled war cries and shot arrows at King and his army.

"Shibuya!" Murata called out to Yuuri while riding over to him and pushing his head head down while ducking himself, narrowly missing another arrow.

"Thanks Murata!" Yuuri had to shout for his friend to hear him because of the noise of the battle beginning.

Conrad had pulled out his sword to protect Yuuri. One of the enemies came at the King but Conrad got to him before he could get to him. His sword clashed with the other man's. Their swords collided together, but Conrad was stronger. When the man went to aim for his head, Conrad blocked then put is sword through the man's chest, knocking him off his horse, and was finished off by being trampled under the horses.

"We have to get to the mines!" Yuuri told his godfather and friend. "We have to get Wolfram back!"

Yuuri rode ahead, ignoring the fact that the people behind him were telling him not to. All he cared about was getting Wolfram back.

Looking forward, Yuuri wasn't paying attention to to what was around him, not even when someone shouted at him.

"Look out!"

The next thing he knew, he had been pushed off of Ao and into the dirt by someone.

"Do you want to die? Because if so, I can arrange that!" The person told him.

Yuuri looked up and stared wide eye at the person in front of him. It was that strange girl from Moon's room!

She was holding two circular objects that was red, with eight silver spikes and circles around the edges, and two black handles shaped in a cross in the middle. It was a chakram.

"Who are you?" He asked her while standing up.

"The names Toto Queen Of The Universe, but you can call me Toto." She answered smiling widely.

The King was just getting back on his horse when Conrad and Murata came riding towards them.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright?" Conrad's was full of concern. He stopped his horse next to Yuuri.

He gave them a nod. "I'm fine."

"Hi Moo-Kun!" Toto propped up one leg while waving.

The double black Sage smiled nervously at the girl. Although he was a little freaked out by her, he had to admit she was cute... but how and when had he received that nickname?

"So Shibuya, what now?" Murata asked trying to keep his horse still. They were surrounded by a battle of demons against humans.

Yuuri held the reigns tight and looked ahead. The mine was only a few minutes away now and they once they were in then they would figure out how to find Wolfram.

"We need to get to the mine." He answered them then turned down so he was looking at Toto. Who was dazing dreamily at Murata. "Why are you here."

"To have fun kicking some human ass." She responded not taking her eyes off of her crush. "Moon's here somewhere too, but she's doing more observing than fighting."

With nothing left to say, the brunette soldier and double blacks rode ahead leaving Toto to 'have fun fighting'.

"Yell if you need me!" She called out to them before turning to face a human swordsman running towards her. "Oh, you want me to kill you? I will gladly grant your wish." She smirked mischievously lifting her arm up to throw one of her chakrams.

…...

"Conrad, you should stop." Yuuri told him seeing his godfathers arm bleeding heavily from where two arrows had hit him when they fought their way to the mine.

"It's my job to protect you, at any cost." He explained.

The King frowned. He didn't like it when people put their life on the line for him, not matter who it was.

The three made it through the battle and to the entrance of the mine. Some of the Demon Kingdom soldiers had already penetrated the houseki mine and captured a few of the men working for Sir Wintt.

Conrad, Murata and Yuuri walked in through the two large wooden doors that had blocked the way into the mine and down the long, wide staircase that lead them to the dungeons two miles underground. Torches lit the hall, revealing a hall with dozens of metal doors on each side, all open with the King's soldiers helping out prisoners that looked beaten and broken.

Sir Wintt's men were tied up against the wall knowing that their future would either be living the rest of their lives in dungeons like these, or, the worst punishment, death.

A soldier with brown hair and blue eyes walked up to the King and bowed slightly.

"Did you find Wolfram?" Yuuri asked hoping for answer but the soldier shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry your Majesty, b-but we've searched all of these cells, Lord Von Bielefelt isn't in any of them." The soldier was scared of how the double black, King would react.

Yuuri just gave the soldier a stiff nod. He turned away from him and walked over to one of the tied up men, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him up.

"Where is he?" Yuuri's voice was commanding and stern.

The man with brown hair and dark eyes smirked smugly. "You see that blood over there?" Yuuri followed the man's gaze at the small blood splatters on the floor. He gripped the man tighter, he was having trouble keeping himself from going Maoh mode.

"Lord Von Bielefelt certainly got one hell of a beating before you demon scum came."

That was it, Yuuri snapped.

A fierce gust of wind began to whoosh around the area. Everyone thought Yuuri had gone into Maoh mode, but he had not. Well not completely anyway. His hair hadn't grown, nor had his eyes turned into slits. The blue aura formed around him, along with the wind whirling around him him. Water dragons began to form from the water out of the puddles.

"Where is he?!" Yuuri demanded.

The smirk had disappeared from the man's face, knowing that his life was in the hands of the King. He shook panic and barely choked out. "I-I can't."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, in a low whisper he said. "It is not my wish to kill, but if you do not tell me..."

"I'll t-tell you!" The brunette exclaimed and shut his eyes.

The wind calmed and the blue aura around Yuuri disappeared. He let the man's collar go. The man's legs gave out from under him and he slumped onto the ground.

Murata and Conrad had been watching the scene from base of the stair case. They didn't interfere for they knew they couldn't do anything, not when Yuuri was in this state. Now he had calmed (slightly), they made their way over to him and stood next to him, waiting for the answer to where Wolfram was.

"Well?" Conrad spoke folding his arms.

The turned his head till he was looking at the end of the hall. "D-down there. Once you reach the end, turn left and walk until you see a big metal door, go through that and up the staircase behind it. It'll take you to were Sir Wintt and Lord Von Bielefelt are going. If they aren't up the top then they have already gotten into the forest."

Not wasting a single second, Yuuri dashed off in the direction he was instructed to go, with Murata and Conrad running after him. Leaving the Demon Kingdom soldiers to deal with Sir Wintt's men and the prisoners he took.

'_I'm coming Wolfram.' _

The halls were dark, but he could see thanks to the dim lighting of a torch every now and then, and the glow of houseki stones in the wall. The King admitted that the mine was dark and intimating, but that didn't stop him.

"Shibuya! Stop!" Murata said as he and Conrad caught up with Yuuri and grabbed his arm, making him stop.

"Let go Murata!" Yuuri ordered him but the other did not move.

"Shibuya, calm down. There could be a trap up a head!" Murata tried to explain. "You need to calm down and think this through thoroughly."

Yuuri sighed in defeat, he knew his friend was right. It wouldn't be very helpful to Wolfram if he ended up dead or captured himself.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" Yuuri asked him, pulling his arm out of the great Sage's grip.

"Just stay calm. Sir Wintt most likely was planned for this and had-" He wasn't able to finish because ten men jumped out from their hiding spots with swords. They looked like puppets, but had no faces.

"Traps..."

"This is creepy." Yuuri commented seeing the men coming towards them. "What are they?"

Murata studied them for a moment then noticed that they had a slight glow around them. "They look like puppets. I think they'rebeing controlled by magic or something."

Conrad pulled his sword out of it's sheathe while Yuuri done the same with Morgif. They held their swords towards the men with Murata between them since he didn't have any weaponry on him.

"Your Majesty, I'll take care of these men. You and his Eminence go and find Wolfram." Conrad insisted clashing his sword with one of the 'puppets' swords.

"But Conrad!"Yuuri tried to argue. He was battling a man himself at the moment, but it was more of protecting his friend and himself then attacking.

"I'll be fine. You have Moon's invention to protect yourselves if you get in any more danger!" Conrad pointed out. "Now go!"

Yuuri didn't want to leave Conrad alone, but he wanted to find Wolfram more.

He was able to stab one of the puppets and get past them with Murata and to the metal door that lead to the staircase. They looked behind them to see that three of the puppets were following them, and at a quick pace too. Murata and Yuuri reached the metal door quickly, opened it and ran in, making sure to lock it once they were inside. Loud bangs were heard as the ones following them were trying to get through the door, but the lock on the inside was too strong and held them off.

Yuuri could see a door at the top of the staircase, and it happened to be open.

"Come one Murata." Yuuri said running up the staircase with his best friend alongside him.

When the two reached the top they were out of breath. Murata was leaning against the door frame while Yuuri was hunched over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Which,"Murata took a deep breath. "Way?

Yuuri stood up straight again. They were at the top of the mine, and could see the battle was almost over . Sir Wintt's men were losing and dyeing the land red.

Yuuri heard someone scream, and it wasn't from the noisy battle either. He knew that voice...

"LET ME GO!" The voice echoed through the double black's ears.

'_Wolfram!' _Yuuri knew it was him. He quickly ran again in the direction of the scream.

Murata groaned running after the King.

Although he only yelled twice, Yuuri knew what way to go. Knowing he was getting closer to his dear fiancee, each second that past felt like an eternity to him. His lungs were burning but he ignored it.

Yuuri stopped when he saw him...

Wolfram was on the ground. His clothing was ripped and bloody, there was cuts and bruises all over him. And that the redhead, human known as Sir Wintt was standing over him.

"Wolfram!" He called the name of his dear fiancee, catching the attention of the enemy.

Quickly Sir Wintt grabbed Wolfram and pulled him up and held him so his back was against him. He unsheathed a silver dagger that had little purple stones around the edge, and held it against Wolfram neck.

"Well looks like our fun will have to wait till later Lord Von Bielefelt." Sir Wintt chuckled evilly then looked up an narrowed his eyes at the double blacks. "How did you find me?"

"One of your men ratted you out!" Yuuri told him. He was clenching his hands so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "Now . Let. Wolfram. Go."

_;Yuuri did come for me...'_ Wolfram thought happily while looking at Yuuri. Joy filled his eyes but was quickly taken over by agony as sharp pains jolted through his weak, broken body. The most pain was in his neck.

"Now why do you think I would give _**my **_Wolfram to you?" Sir Wintt said holding his prisoner tighter.

_My Wolfram. _Yuuri snarled at those words. He extremely hated this man, and this is Yuuri. For him to hate someone is very rare, but this man did take his fiancee and the way he is talking about him is unacceptable.

"You better do as he says." Murata suggested but he only received a laugh back.

"I'm not afraid of the Demon King!"

Yeah, Sir Wintt is certainly a stupid man.

* * *

**Well this story is almost finished.**

**Moon: You know people are gonna chase after you with pitchforks and torches for not updating Shipwrecked...**

**TT^TT MY BUNNEH DIED!**

**(\_/) **  
** ( x.x) This is meant to be how bunny looks right now. Retarded and dead.**  
**(")_(")**

**Moon: NO EXCUSES!**

**MURATA WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!**

**Moon: *cries and runs away***

**:3 Works every time.**

**Seeya next time everyone!**

**EDIT! **

**Sorry I forgot to give everyone cookies! TOTO LEAVE SOME FOR THE OTHERS! YOU TOO MOON!**


End file.
